You should have stayed
by CoolestxNerd
Summary: Juliet Morgenstern got pregnant at 18. Jace wasn't ready to be a father so she lied to him then left. She raised their son alone. What happens when she comes back three years later? Sorry I suck at summaries. Jace/OC
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone. I'm coolestxnerd. DUH! Anyway this is my first time writing on fanfiction but I've read a bunch of stories so I'm not new to the site itself. I've never actually let people read my stories so please be easy on me. Reviews are welcomed, of course. Tell me if you love it or hate it and what I could do differently.**

**This is an all human, own character story. Not that I don't love Jace and Clary together but Juliet sort of like my alter ego. She is going to have the last name Morgenstern. Oh and Alec isn't gay. Am I the only one who hates that he's gay? Not that I have anything against gays but if I can't have Jace then I would be all over Alec. LOL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody but Carson, Caden, Zoey, and Juliet. **

**And now on to the story :) **

**Prologue**

It's been three years. Three years since I left New York. Three years since I walked away from my scholarship at NYU. Three years since I said goodbye to my friends and to him. Oh God Him! After all this time, it still hurt to think of him. It still hurt to say his name. My heart still ached for him. I told myself I would never go back to New York. It would just open up wounds that took years to close but here I was on a plane on my way to Manhattan, New York. I sighed as I leaned my head on Will's shoulder. He sighed and wrapped his arm around me.

"It'll be okay." he whispered.

I sighed and leaned into him. William Herondale has been my best guy friend since I moved to New Orleans. He was also the reason why me and our four best friends were headed to New York. Our group consisted of Carson Keller, Zoey Lockland, James "Jem" Carstairs, Caden Keller, me and Will.

"Manhattan has bad memories for me, Will."

"And Junior's dad is there right?"

"Yeah."

"He's never met Junior right?"

"No and I want to keep it that way."

"Junior's three years old, Little J."

"I know."

He sighed and moved so that he could look down at me.

"When is he coming up?"

"My dad is leaving tonight to drive him up. He should be there by tomorrow night."

"You should have just let little man come with us."

"Shut up. I cannot ride a plane with my three year son." I said laughing.

He smiled and wrapped his arm tighter around me. I looked around and spotted a girl staring at me obvious envy written all over her face. I sighed. Girls were always like that with me because of how close me and Will are. Will looked like a male model. His black hair fell in his face just perfectly. He had a perfect jaw line and a strong masculine body. What girl wouldn't want that? I smiled at the girl and wrapped my arm around Will's chest.

"Making girls jealous isn't very nice," whispered Will.

"It's entertaining." I said laughing.

He chuckled and kissed my forehead. I could feel him stroking my hair lightly. I fell asleep quickly.

_I stood in the doorway of the old Manhattan condo. It was exactly like it was when I was growing up. I could distantly hear a baby crying. I walked through the hallway with my heart pounding. I knew that cry. Junior. I sped through the hallway but it seemed to be never ending until finally I saw a light coming from a door. I ran to the door and pushed it open. I let out a sigh of relief as I saw Junior in his bed. I slowly walked over to him and picked him. _

"_What's wrong baby?"_

"_Juliet."_

_I stopped and looked up. He stood there looking at me. I could see the fury in his beautiful golden eyes. _

"_What are you doing here?" I said holding Junior close._

"_Why didn't you tell me, Juliet? Why did you lie?" he yelled._

_ I flinched._

"_J-J-Jace." I stuttered._

_ I screamed as he ran towards me. Junior flew out of my arms._

"_Juliet. How could you? How could you?" he yelled._

I jumped up. Will stood over me frowning.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Bad dream. Are we here?"

"Yeah, come on. My cousin and his family should be here already."

I nodded and followed him out. As soon as I got off the plane, Carson and Zoey linked arms with me.

"Are you going to call him?" asked Zoey.

"Are you going to call Alec?" I asked.

She looked away.

"Thought so."

We quickly got our stuff and followed Will. I could tell when he found them because his pace quickened. Carson, Zoey and I had heels on so by the time we got to the little group they were all waiting for us.

"Geez for that you should have just carried me, William," I said without looking up.

Everyone chuckled. I looked up and froze. My eyes connected with golden ones. My heart dropped.

"Juliet," he said.

I could feel everyone staring at us confused. My heart raced at the sound of my name on his voice. I cursed myself silently.

"Jace."


	2. Breakeven

**I'm a super dork and my creative juices were flowing today so I started Chapter one and it just flowed from there.**

**Thanks to ****enilorac for being my first reviewer. Kudos to you :) and to answer your questions **

**Yes it's all human. I'm not too good when writing them as shadow-hunters. I've tried lol.**

**I haven't decided how I'm going to add Clary in but she will show up at some point and it won't be with Jace. Her part will most likely be minimal though because the story's main focus is Jace, Juliet and their son. **

**And Thanks to icyfirelove3 for reviewing and pointing out those mistakes :) and can't forget Ashes2Dust18 for alerting.**

**By the way I'm looking for a beta so if your interested send me a message :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody but Juliet, Carson, Zoey, and Caden.**

**Chapter song: Breakeven - The Script**

**Juliet's POV:**

"Oh My God, J," yelled Isabelle.

I broke away from Jace's eyes and grinned. Isabelle use to be one of my best friends. She looked exactly the same if not better. She had long black hair and striking blue eyes. She wore heels that would even make me fear for my life and I wear heels daily. She grinned and pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Izzy." I said chuckling.

I looked over at Alec and grinned. He was almost identical to Isabelle. He had short black hair that was a bit shaggy and beautiful blue eyes. I was always jealous of their good looks. He smiled and I gave him a hug.

"Uh, how do you know my cousin?" asked Will.

I smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist. I could feel Jace staring at me.

"They were my best friends when I lived up here."

"Oh okay. Well since you already know my little J here you have to know Zoey and this is Carson," he said.

"Nice to meet you." said Jace, Alec, and Isabelle in unison.

"Okay well let's get going." said Will.

We nodded. I smiled as Will grabbed my bag. Carson and Zoey linked arms with me as we followed them out to the car.

"That's Junior's dad?" asked Carson.

I nodded as I watched Jace pile our things in the car.

"He's sexy. No wonder Junior is such a chick magnet at 3 years old." she said laughing.

"Look don't say anything about Junior yet okay," I said.

She nodded.

"And tell the guys."

She nodded again and walked off.

"You're going to have to tell him at some point." said Zoey.

I sighed as I stared at Jace. He was leaning against the car watching me.

"I know."

**Jace POV:**

I thought I would never see her again but there she was. It was like the past 3 years never happened. I found myself being aware of her every move. I tried to ignore how my heart raced when our eyes connected and how it dropped when I saw her put her arm around Will. Will was my cousin. He was my best friend before his dad's job transferred him to New Orleans. It wasn't that I wasn't happy he was here for Christmas but I couldn't help but be jealous of whatever relationship he had with her simply because I couldn't have one anymore.

I looked away from her as her and Zoey got closer. I pretended I was checking out some girls walking towards the airport. They looked back at me and giggled. I smirked. I could feel Juliet beside me.

"Three years didn't change you much, did it?" she said.

I looked over at her and smiled.

"You of all people know that I'm too perfect to change."

She rolled her eyes and smiled at me. Her smile was as beautiful as I remembered it. She threw her bag over her shoulder. I tensed as Will came over and whispered something in her ear. Her face grew serious as she nodded.

"Um we ready to go?" asked Will.

I could tell he was trying to pretend it was all okay. I nodded and opened the door for Juliet. She smiled and got in. I walked to the driver's side of the rental van and got in. The car was silent as I drove off. I could feel the tension in the air. It was as if our guest had a secret that we didn't know about. I looked at Alec and he shrugged. Suddenly a phone rang, breaking the silence. I could hear Juliet's soft voice answer.

"Hello...Hey Dad...Yeah...Just now...On our way to the Lightwoods...Yeah...Jace is Will's cousin...No...I don't know Dad...I will...Okay...Love you too...Bye."

"Geez your daddy can talk," said Caden.

"Shut up. He just wanted to make sure we got here okay."

"What time is he coming tomorrow?" asked Jem.

"Why's your dad coming?" asked Isabelle.

It was silent for a moment. I was trying to figure out why when Juliet answered.

"He just missed New York. He's going to stay for the weekend but him and his new fiance Tori chose to road trip instead."

"Wow! He's engaged?" asked Isabelle.

"Yeah, the wedding won't be for another year though."

"That's so awesome. So are you and Will like dating?" asked Isabelle.

My breath stopped. I could see Alec glance at me.

"No," she chuckled, "He's like a brother."

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Not that I wouldn't hit that if she offered," mumbled Will.

I heard a smack and chuckled.

"Stop being a pervert."

"Dammit J, that fucking hurt."

I heard another smack and grinned.

"Watch your mouth."

"Your motherly instincts are coming out," he yelled.

Everyone froze.

"I I I..." stammered Will.

"We're here," I said saving him.

We all piled out. I glanced at Juliet and saw her eyes distant. I knew what she was thinking about because I was thinking about it too. I've thought about it every day for the the past three years.

_Flashback_

_I watched as she walked towards the water. She looked beautiful in her white summer dress. Her brown hair flying behind her. She turned to me and smiled. _

"_Come on Jacey! Don't be scared," she teased._

"_I'm not scared baby," I said leaning back on the sand and smiling, "You just look beautiful. I would rather watch you from here."_

_ Even from a distance I could see her blush. I smiled._

"_Please Jacey," she said, "Come play with me."_

_ I sighed and took off my shirt. I walked slowly over to her and held her hand. She smiled as I led her farther in the water. She held her dress up to avoid getting it soaked. I turned suddenly and chuckled as she gasped. I picked her up and laughed as she yelled._

"_Put me down," she whined._

"_You wanted to play," I said smiling._

"_Jace, this a new dress," she said glaring at me._

"_Then why did you want to play in the water?"_

"_Fine, let's go back and sit down." she said pouting._

_ I laughed and gently put her down. I crouched down and she climbed on my back. _

"_I could have walked," she said pressing her body against me._

"_Yeah you could have," I said laughing._

_ I gently put her down. I sat on the sand and opened my leg so she could sit in between them. She leaned back and I wrapped my arms around her waist. She played with my fingers. I buried my face into her shoulder._

"_Babe," she said suddenly._

"_Yeah," I said kissing her shoulder._

"_Where do you think we'll be in a few years?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Do you think we'll be together?"_

"_Of course. I love you and there's no doubt in my heart we'll be together forever."_

"_Married with kids?"_

"_Of course."_

"_When?"_

"_Soon." I said staring down at her, "Why?"_

"_I just want to know that you'll be here." _

"_I'll always be here. I'm not going anywhere."_

"_Good because I have something important to tell you."_

"_What?" I asked curiously._

"_I'm pregnant."_

_End Flashblack_

"Jace! Hello are you going to help?" asked Isabelle.

I sighed and nodded. I looked up and my eyes connected with Juliet's. I smiled at her. She smiled but I could tell she knew what I was thinking about. That was the thing about me and Juliet. She was the only person who could ever read me like a book. It was like she always knew what I was thinking.

After carrying everything inside, I told them I would be back and started for the door. Suddenly Juliet grabbed my arm. I tensed as the familiar feeling of her skin hit me.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I have to take the van back."

"Can I go? It's been so long since I been in New York."

"Uh Sure."

"Great. Guys, I'm going with Jace."

I heard mumbled okays. She wrapped her scarf around her neck and zipped up her jacket.

"Ready?" she asked turning towards to me.

I nodded and followed her out the door. I smiled as I watched her walk out the door and look at her surroundings. I was walking to the car when I heard my name. I turned to see Aline Penhallow walking towards me. Shit. I glanced at Juliet and she just stared at me.

"Hey Baby," said Aline wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me.

"Hey, uh, this is Juliet. Juliet, this is my girlfriend, Aline."

**Reviews will make me smile :)**


	3. Memories

**Kudos to my beta icyfirelove3. She's so helpful :)**

**Thanks to ****Emily-Sage and Ashes2Dust18 for reviewing and to lilapattinson for alerting. You guys are awesome.**

**In this Chapter, you'll get a glimpse of Junior who is based on my 3 year old nephew lol. Hope you like it. **

**The usual Disclaimer: I don't own anyone but Juliet, Carson, Caden and Zoey. **

**Chapter song: Memories - Within Temptation**

**Juliet's POV:**

Girlfriend. Jace had a girlfriend. I couldn't do anything but gawk at her. I remembered her from our high school. Ever since we were in middle school, Jace was the popular jock and all the girls wanted him. Aline was the popular skank, and she thought that she deserved him. I was always the artistic girl that was friends with everyone. As soon as we started dating, Aline tried to make my life hell. We never got along and we never will. We fought physically on countless occasions. I stared at her and took in her appearance. She hadn't changed much in three years. She was still beautiful. She was tall with long black hair and Asian like features. She still wore her slutty looking clothes. She looked at me and grinned. She was giving me the "my man, don't touch look". I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I remember you," I said.

"Where are you guys going?" she said turning to Jace.

"To drop the van off," he answered.

"Oh, you came with his cousin," she stated. I nodded.

"Shit. I forgot something inside," exclaimed Jace, "I'll be right back."

I watched as he ran back inside the building. I tried to ignore Aline glaring at me. I could hear her heels walking closer.

"Just so you know, he's mine now," she sneered.

"I didn't come back for Jace," I answered walking to the passenger side.

She waltzed over and slammed the door.

"You little bitch. I don't care why you came back but don't think that just because you're here he is going to run back to you. You did me a favor when you ran out on him because now he's mine and it better stay that way or you'll regret it."

"Is that a threat?" I asked, turning towards her.

"It's a promise."

I walked up to her so that we were inches apart. I had to look up at her because I was a couple inches shorter, even in heels.

"You listen to me. I didn't come back for Jace. I don't want Jace. And next time you even think of threatening me, remember that I had kicked your ass in high school and I won't think twice of doing it again."

I smiled as I watched fear enter her eyes before it was wiped away and she turned to leave. I grinned and got in the van. Jace walked out moments later and got in the driver's side.

"Where did Aline go?" he asked as he started the car.

"She had to be somewhere."

"Oh, okay."

The car was filled with an awkward silence but it was comfortable as it always is with Jace.

"So…how long have you been with Aline?" I asked breaking the silence.

"A couple months."

"Oh. She's still a bitch."

He chuckled and shook his head. "She's not that bad."

"Yeah, sure. She just threatened me to stay away from you."

"Did she really?" he asked surprised.

"I don't know why you're surprised, Jace. She never liked me especially when we started dating."

"I'll talk to her."

"Don't bother. If she touches me, I'll hit her back."

He laughed. "Are you seeing anybody?"

"No. I don't have a lot of time to date."

"You're that busy?"

"Future medical student remember?"

"Oh, yeah. You want to be a pediatrician right?"

"Yeah. Kids are my life."

The tension that filled the car was suffocating. It was like all these unspoken words floated around us.

"Look, Little J, I'm sorry," he said, suddenly breaking the silence.

"For what?" I said, glancing at him.

"For what happen three years ago. For what happen to our child."

I looked away guiltily. "That wasn't your fault," I whispered.

"I know, but I know it was hard on you when you lost it and I should have been there for you."

"I left and that wasn't your fault."

"Why did you leave?" he said as we came to a stop outside the rental car shop.

"I don't know," I said, not meeting his eyes. "Everything around me just broke me."

"I would have been there for you like I was for our entire lives."

"Being around you made it harder. You can't say you weren't happy that you weren't going to be a father," I yelled.

"Of course a part of me was happy because I was only 18," he shouted back, "But it doesn't mean that I wasn't sad."

"Jace, I don't want to talk about this."

The guilt was weighing heavily on my shoulders. I knew that I should tell him about Junior but I was scared. I followed him in the shop and waited while he gave the keys back then we walked back to the Lightwood's. I took in all of the lights and people in New York.

"Did you miss it?"

I looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I did. New Orleans is fun too but it's not like New York, well at least to me."

"Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Taki's?" I asked eagerly.

He laughed and nodded. I followed him towards our old favorite restaurant. We used to go there every anniversary; it was our special place. He opened the door for me and I smiled as I walked inside. I looked around and grinned. Nothing changed.

"Well, look at my favorite couple. I haven't seen you guys here in years," said Anna.

She was the only waitress who didn't hit on Jace which is why I always liked her. She was an elderly woman with long flowing white hair and shining blue eyes. I glanced at Jace and smiled. All of the staff knew us here and use to expect us every month on the same day.

"Actually Anna, we are just friends now," I said.

"Aw, that's a shame. I was hoping for a wedding invitation."

I blushed and followed her to a table. I sat down and that is when I realized she had brought us to our usual table. Jace sat across from me and smiled.

"I'm sure you two still know the menu by heart."

I grinned.

"Do you want the usual?" asked Jace.

I nodded. Anna smiled and took our menus.

"I can't believe they still remember us," I said while looking out the window at the people walking.

"It's hard not to. We were here at least once every month."

I could feel him watching me.

"Why are you staring at me?" I said meeting his gaze.

"I thought I would never see you again."

"I planned on never coming back but Will thought it would be fun if we brought..." I stopped as I realized I was going to mention Junior.

"What?" he said staring at me curiously.

"Nothing," I lied.

He looked at me suspiciously but didn't push it. Conversation was easy with Jace. We talked about school. He talked about him and Aline. I talked about living in New Orleans. Suddenly my phone rang. I sighed when I saw my dad was calling.

"Hey dad," I answered.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?"

"I'm at Taki's with Jace."

"Did you tell him?"

"No, dad."

"Well, we're going to be there in the morning."

"Wait, the morning? I thought you were driving tonight."

"We were but I'm exhausted so we decided to just take a plane. We should be there by one."

"Oh, dad," I said my heart racing.

"You have to tell him."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"Love you too."

I sighed as I hung up the phone.

"Are you okay?"

My head snapped up and my eyes connected with Jace's worried expression.

"Yeah, uh, my dad decided to take a plane so they'll be here earlier."

He was about to say something when my phone rang again.

"Hello," I answered.

"Mommy."

I smiled then glanced at Jace who was watching me curiously.

"I have to take this," I said and handed him a twenty.

He shook his head and pushed my hand away.

"I got it," he said smiling.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. I mouthed a thank you and walked towards the exit.

"Hey baby."

"Mommy, guess what?"

"What baby?"

"I went potty in daycare."

I smiled.

"Did you? Good job. You're not a baby anymore."

"No, I'm still a baby. I'm your baby."

"Aw, mommy loves you."

"Love you too."

"Are you going to be a good boy for Pop Pop?"

"Yes."

"Okay, tomorrow mommy will take you wherever you want to go."

"K. Goodnight mommy."

"Goodnight baby."

I hung up the phone and smiled. Junior's a momma's boy. He only ever had me in his life. He's had my family and my friends but he spends the most time with me. He was my life and I may regret when I had him but I would never regret him now. I heard the door behind me open and I knew Jace was behind me from the shiver I got up my spine.

"You ready?"

His voice was rough and husky. I turned and our faces were inches apart. His arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Jace..." I whispered.

"I've missed you," he said pressing his forehead against mine.

"You have a girlfriend," I said, pulling away.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"I'll break up with her."

"Jace, let's just go back. I'm tired."

He sighed and let go of my hand. I glanced at him once before turning to walk away. The walk back was silent. My hands kept brushing lightly against his. Each time, electricity shot up my arm. This is going to be a long week.

**Reviews would be awesome :) I already started Chapter 3 but I want a little more reviews before I put it up and continue this. Epic fail or win?**


	4. The Ballad of Mona Lisa

**As usual a very special thanks to my beta icyfirelove3. Check out City of Glass Hearts! It's awesome :)**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed and alerted. Like I said in the Prologue this is the first time I'm actually letting people read what I write and I'm constantly nervous that I'm going to completely fail but the reviews always make me smile :)**

**Disclaimer: ****Like always, I own absolutely nobody but Juliet, Caden, Zoey, Carson and blah blah blah. **

**On to the chapter!**

**Chapter song: The Ballad of Mona Lisa - Panic at the Disco**

**Juliet's POV:**

When we finally got back, I found out everyone had gone to bed besides Alec and Isabelle who were sitting on the couch playing Call of Duty: Black Ops.

"Come on. What was that?" yelled Alec, "You play like a girl!"

"Alec, I am a girl!" shrieked Isabelle.

I laughed as Jace and I sat on the couch to watch them.

"Where have you guys been?" asked Isabelle, handing the controller to Jace who immediately started playing.

I chuckled and shook my head. "We went to eat at Taki's after we dropped the van off," I answered.

"You went to your special dinner place? Jace, you haven't been there since Juliet left three years ago," replied Isabelle without thinking.

The room went silent. I could feel the tension throughout my entire body

"Uh, I guess I'm just going to head to bed," I said, getting up.

"Yeah, me too," uttered Jace handing Isabelle the controller, "I'll show you to your room."

I nodded and followed him. I could see his hand twitch like he wanted to reach out for me but knew he shouldn't. As we approached a room at the end of the hall, he opened in the door and walked in. I followed him simply on the account of not knowing where else to go.

"This is yours," he stated, sitting on the bed.

"How many rooms are in this damn place?" I exclaimed as I looked through my suitcase for my pajamas.

"A lot," he chuckled.

"It wasn't this big when we were growing up."

"It was, J. We just didn't spend too much time inside," he answered, leaning back, "There's a bathroom right there."

I nodded and quickly went to go change. When I came out, he sat in the same position waiting for me. I sat silently beside him.

"You know, if you get scared in the middle of the night my room is down the hall."

I rolled my eyes, grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it.

"Hey! Don't hit this pretty face. It's too drop dead gorgeous."

I laughed and fell back on the bed. I stared at the ceiling and sighed. I felt the bed move as he laid back beside me. My body instinctively cuddled beside him. He stiffened for a moment before wrapping his arm around me. I inhaled his scent. He smelled the same as three years ago. Everything about him was the same.

"Remember in the 7th grade when that dickhead Trevor Davis cheated on you?" Jace suddenly asked.

"Yeah and you beat him up so bad that he ended up in the hospital for a week," I responded, laughing.

"He shouldn't have hurt you," he said laughing.

"You were always so protective."

"Of course. I had a crush on you from the beginning. Any guy who hurt you should have known. Remember when we met?"

"Yeah. You came up to me when we were 6 years old and told me I was pretty. Even at six years old, you had game," I whispered smiling at the memory.

"Yeah, but I have to admit, my self-esteem went down when you screamed and kicked the back of my leg."

"My dad said not to talk to strangers!"

"I was six years old," he teased.

"And he also said that boys had cooties."

"I'm an angel. I never had cooties."

"Get over yourself already. Can your head get any bigger?" I retaliated turning so that I was propped up by my elbows.

He sat up on his elbows and grinned.

"Even if it did, it would still be sexy," he retorted with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes.

"Get out, Jace. I'm going to sleep," I hissed.

"I can cuddle with you," he said winking.

"Go!" I bellowed, laughing.

He smiled. He moved a stray strand of hair behind my ear before cupping cheek.

"I'm glad that you're back. I've missed you more than you know."

"I've missed you too, Jace."

He smiled and stared at me. As much as I knew that I should look away from him, I couldn't. I just couldn't break away from his gaze. The feelings I thought I had buried years ago stirred inside me. I still love Jace. I will always love Jace. He leaned his head closer to me. My head was telling me to pull away but my heart wouldn't let me.

Our lips touched lightly but it was enough to send desire through my whole body. My arms wrapped around his neck and tangled in his hair as his hands went to my waist. His lips became urgent pressing to mine eagerly. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for entrance which I immediately gave him. I could feel him exploring my mouth before his tongue met mine. He moved to position me so that I straddled him. We stayed like that for a while before finally pulling away. Both our breathing was labored and our faces were flushed. He pressed his forehead to mine and smiled. His lips touched mine lightly one more time before he picked me up and put me gently on the bed.

"Goodnight, Juliet," he breathed softly and walked out.

"Goodnight, Jace," I whispered before laying in bed and falling asleep.

OoOoOo

**Jace POV:**

"Jace, get your ass up!"

I groaned as Isabelle's shrill voice roared through my door. I learned a while ago to lock my door before I go to bed. I turned my head to look at the clock and sat up quickly at the time. It was 1:30 in the afternoon.

I got out of bed and went to take a shower. I let the warm water relax my back muscles. If I was being honest with myself I would admit that I slept late because my mind was on my beautiful ex-girlfriend down the hall all night. I tossed and turned for hours thinking about that kiss we shared. I sighed when the water turned cold.

I stepped out, dried myself and then quickly got dressed. I walked downstairs to see everyone sitting in the dining room except the one girl I wanted to see the most.

"Finally," exclaimed Will laughing.

"Shut up," I said sitting in the empty seat next to him, "Where's Juliet?"

"She went to get her dad. She was waiting for you because she wanted you to go with but she didn't know when you would be awake and her dad's plane landed at 1:00." answered Zoey.

"Isabelle should have yelled for me. She has a knack for waking me up," I muttered narrowing my eyes at her.

She grinned widely.

"Juliet didn't want to wake you. What time did you guys get back last night?" asked Will.

"Not too late."

"Hm, so tell us how was it growing up with her and Zoey?" asked Carson eagerly.

I stared at her. She was beautiful with her platinum blonde hair and green eyes. She looked like the type of girl I would have dated back in middle school before me and Juliet went out. I glanced at Zoey. She was gorgeous too. She had jet black hair that just passed below her shoulder. She had slim body and long legs. I thought back to growing up with her and Juliet. Zoey moved in with Juliet in the 6th grade because of some family issues. I hardly ever saw them apart. I can't remember a point where they weren't friends.

"Jace, say anything embarrassing and I'm telling Juliet," whined Zoey.

I laughed.

"Forget Zoey! How was it dating Juliet?" asked Caden.

"Don't get involved in their business," snapped Carson as she smacked him.

I snickered again.

"Don't hit me, Car," he moaned rubbing his shoulder.

"Don't ask unnecessary questions," she responded.

"Come on, Car. Little J has not shown an interest in a guy in the past 3 years we've known her. If it wasn't for Junior, I would have thought she was a lesbian."

"Who's Junior?" I asked, confused.

I looked around at the table and immediately knew something was up. Not one of them would look me in the eye. I glanced at Isabelle and Alec, who looked just as confused as I was.

"Who's Junior?" I asked again.

"He's going to find out anyway, Z," said Will.

"But it's not supposed to be from us," she answered.

"Will somebody tell me?" I complained, "I am sitting right here."

"She's going to be here any minute. He can't get ambushed," countered Caden.

"It's your fault. You couldn't keep your fucking mouth shut," argued Carson.

I slammed my fist on the table causing everyone to look at me in shock.

"Will somebody just fucking tell me what's going on?" I shouted.

"It's not our job, Jace," answered Will.

"I'll tell you," replied Zoey suddenly causing everyone to look at her, "He's going to find out and it's better now than when J gets back. Can you guys give us a minute?"

They all nodded and walked out. Zoey waited until the door shut and we heard the footsteps begin to quiet. I looked at her and waited. She sighed and stared at me. Her eyes were filled with regret.

"Who's Junior?" I asked for the third time.

"Junior is your son," she stated.

My jaw dropped. I stared at her as if she just told me the world was going to end. My son. I had a son. That's not possible.

"But, how?" I asked.

"Junior is 3 years old. She named him Jonathan Christopher Lightwood Jr. but she hated calling him Jonathan or Jace because it reminded her of you so we've called him Junior his whole life. She hated lying to you but, well, you'll have to hear her explanation from her."

As if on cue, I heard the front door open. I got up and walked out of the dining room to see Juliet in the doorway and beside her stood a little boy.

"Hello Juliet," I said.

I could hear the harshness in my voice. She glanced up and looked at me.

"Jace."

"I think we need to talk."

**Reviews always make my day :)**

**Note: You may have noticed that I deleted Chapter 3 and reposted it. I accidentally posted the copy of the Chapter before my beta read it. So this is the revised new one.**


	5. Broken

**Thanks to my beta icyfirelove3 as always. She's the best :)**

**A very special thanks to all who reviewed and alerted! And to my best friend since 7th grade Ashley, who read it and told me it awesome. Love ya!**

**Usual Disclaimer: I don't own any character in this story besides Juliet, Carson, Zoey, and Caden.**

**Chapter song: Broken - Seether ft Amy Lee**

**Alec's POV:**

I looked back and forth between Juliet and Jace, confused. I immediately knew something was wrong. I glanced at Zoey and she looked down guiltily. I walked up behind her and placed my hands at her waist. I leaned in close and I took a moment to breathe in her scent before I spoke.

"You have some explaining to do to me too," I whispered.

She nodded and sighed. She grabbed my hand and led me back towards the kitchen. She jumped up to sit on the counter and studied me. I sat at the edge of the table across from her and waited. She was more beautiful than she was when we were growing up but at the same time she still looked like the girl who knew my every thought. After all this time, I was still in love with Zoey Lockland. I hated myself for this but I knew deep inside that I would always love her. I watched as she took a deep breath. I could tell she was searching for the right words.

"Who's Junior?" I asked.

"Jace and Juliet's 3 year old son," she stated.

"What?" I replied, incredulously.

"3 years ago when she said that she had a miscarriage, she lied."

"Why would she do that to Jace?"

"She did it for Jace. We all knew he wasn't ready to be a father."

"There is not one 18 year old boy that is ready to be a father!" I shouted.

"Stop yelling, Alec," begged Zoey.

I sighed at her defeated face. I walked over and placed my hands on the counter at either side of her. She wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry. It's just you weren't there to see how broken Jace was when you guys left. He laid in bed for days, staring at a picture of him and Juliet. He's my brother and my best friend. I hated seeing him like that."

"I know, Alec, but Juliet was scared. You weren't with her when she made that decision. She loves Jace with every fiber inside of her and she thought that she was doing what was best for Jace."

"Why did you leave? What was your excuse?"

She dropped her arms, wrapped them around her torso and looked away. I gently placed my finger underneath her chin and pulled her face towards me.

"What reason did you have to leave, Zoey?" I asked softly.

"My best friend needed me. She begged her dad to move. I didn't want her to be in a new place, pregnant and alone."

"Didn't you think about how that would make me feel?" I whispered.

She placed the palm of her hand against my cheek and sighed.

"No, I didn't. I'm sorry. All I thought about was how Juliet's been like my sister since we were 5 years old. In 6th grade, she begged her dad to let me move in so that my step-dad would stop hitting me. In 10th grade, she told the teacher that she let all the frogs out from biology so that I wouldn't get in trouble. She's always been there for me and I had to be there for her. I'm so sorry, Alec," she apologized.

I stared at her as she wiped the tears from her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight.

"I'm sorry, Z. Don't cry. You know that I could never handle tears."

"Yeah, you're bad with words in general," she chuckled.

I smiled. As we stared at each other, our lips inched closer and closer. Suddenly the door burst open. We both turned to see Isabelle standing in the doorway with her hand covering her mouth.

"I'm so sorry for ruining your moment," she exclaimed.

"You did it on purpose, Izzy," I hissed.

She grinned.

"I would never," she denied.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes as Zoey just giggled.

"What do you want, Iz?" I asked, ignoring the feeling of Zoey's arms wrapping around my neck as I stood with my back towards her.

"Who's the little kid? Caden, Will, Jem, and Carson won't tell me and Juliet went with Jace to his room," she asked curiously.

Zoey sighed as she pushed me gently forward so she could get off the counter.

"I told you, so I might as well tell her too," said Zoey to me.

"Tell me what?" asked Isabelle eagerly like a puppy getting a treat.

I rolled my eyes. My sister loved gossip as much as she loved shopping, which was saying something.

"The kid is Juliet and Jace's son."

"OH MY GOD! Jace is a father. Juliet is a mother."

"That's what she said, Iz," I answered.

"Shut up, Alec. I'm in shock. Tell me everything," she squealed.

I rolled my eyes and sat at the table. I pulled Zoey to sit on my lap and smiled as I wrapped my arms around her waist. I listened as Zoey went into what happen. I watched as her eyes would light up when she talked about Junior. I could tell that she loved him.

"I want to meet him," declared Isabelle when Zoey finished the story.

"Did Juliet take Junior with her?" asked Zoey.

"Yeah, she did. Jace looked angry."

"Of course he looked angry, Iz. He just found out he has a 3 year old son. I would be pissed too," I retorted.

I saw from the corner of my eye, Zoey looking away.

"But I'm sure Juliet has a good reason. He's in love with her like he was in high school. He won't stay mad," I added, tightening my arm around Zoey. She smiled in response.

"That's not what I'm worried about," whispered Zoey.

"What?" I asked.

"I said that's not what I'm worried about. She's going to be mad I told you guys."

"Juliet can never stay mad at you, Z," answered Isabelle.

"Yeah, baby. She won't stay mad," I agreed, rubbing my hands up and down her arms.

I jumped as I heard the front door slam. We all glanced at each other before running out to see what happen. Jace stood against the wall with his hands in his hair and his eyes close. Aline stood in front of him whispering something to him. I glanced at Isabelle and rolled my eyes. We never liked Aline. When Jace brought her home and announced she was his girlfriend, the first thing I did was try to talk him out of it. In my opinion, he was blinded by the emptiness inside him that only Juliet could fill that he couldn't see how much of a bitch Aline was. Sure, she acted like the sweetest thing in the world in front of him but the skank was a completely different when Jace was nowhere around. He thought she had grown up since high school. HA, YEAH RIGHT!

"What happen?" asked Isabelle.

"Where's Juliet and Junior?" asked Zoey.

"They left," answered Jace.

"Why? And where did she go? Is she coming back?" probed Zoey.

"No, she's not coming back," responded Jace.

He pushed Aline away and ran upstairs. I glanced back at the girls who were helping Aline get up.

"What the hell happened?" I hissed, turning to glare at Aline.

"The bitch ran out because I spoke the truth," cried Aline.

"The truth? What truth?" asked Zoey.

"I told Jace to get a DNA test on that kid before he takes on any responsibility," replied Aline.

Zoey moved so quick I didn't have time to stop her. She pushed Aline back against the wall. Zoey's arm was pressed against her throat.

"You have to be fucking kidding me, you dumb slut. Are you suggesting that Juliet is trying to pin her 3 year old son on Jace?"

"Baby, let her go," I whispered.

She sighed and took a step back.

"I was only being honest. Three years is a long time. If she ever loved him, she would have told him sooner."

"Bitch, you don't know anything about how Juliet feels. If she didn't have her son, then she would have kicked your ass like she did in high school. Alec, get her the fuck out of my face," barked Zoey.

I nodded and turned to Aline. She stood with her back pressed against the wall. I could tell that she was scared out of her mind which served her right. I could not help but to grin slightly before wiping it off my face.

"You need to go," I ordered.

She rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

"I need to go talk to Jace. Are you okay?" I asked Zoey.

She nodded.

"I need to find Juliet."

I watched as she walked out the door. I hope that Juliet and Junior are okay. Despite not actually meeting Junior yet, he was my nephew. I don't care what that bitch Aline says. I know that Juliet and Zoey wouldn't lie. With a deep breath, I started walking up the stairs.

**Please don't be angry that it's not about Jace and Juliet LOL. Next chapter will be their conversation before she leaves. **

**Reviews make me smile :)**


	6. Set fire to the rain

**Thanks to my beta icyfirelove3. She's awesome. Check out her story City of Glass Hearts.**

**So I'm not getting as many reviews as I would like so I want an opinion from you readers. Should I continue this?**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters but Juliet, Caden, Carson, and Zoey.**

**Chapter song: Set Fire to the rain - Adele**

**Juliet's POV:**

I slowly followed Jace to his room. My heart pounded beneath my shirt as I carried Junior down the hallway.

"Mommy, where are we going?" asked Junior.

I glanced at him and smiled. From the corner of my eye I could see Jace cast a fleeting look back at us.

"Mommy is going to talk to this man really quick and then we'll go get ice cream."

I smiled as Junior grinned. He got down from my arms and skipped happily towards Jace.

"Hi," he said, looking up at Jace.

"Hi," answered Jace.

I frowned. His voice was stiff and awkward. I walked up on the opposite side of Junior.

"How was daycare, baby?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't notice the tension in Jace's voice.

"Good," he responded, grabbing my hand.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah."

"What did you do?"

"I played with Ella and Alex."

"Oh, really? What did you do?"

"We played with play-doh," he answered, excitedly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Mommy, can we play with play-doh?"

"We'll see," I answered as we walked into Jace's room.

Jace stood there and watched me awkwardly. I sighed and turned to Junior.

"Hey baby, mommy is going to talk to this man really quick okay? How about you just watch TV and then we'll get ice cream?"

He nodded eager and jumped on the bed.

"Don't jump on his bed," I commanded before speaking to Jace, "You have a TV, right?"

Jace nodded and walked to his nightstand. I took my chance to observe his room. It was the same as it was 3 years ago. Everything was in its place as it always was. You would never be able to guess that it was his room. Jace never kept anything personal, at least not displayed around his room.

"What should I put on?" asked Jace.

"Spongebob or any cartoon. He'll watch it," I answered.

"Bob Bob, Mommy," exclaimed Junior.

"Say thank you."

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome, little man," replied Jace.

I smiled until Jace's eyes connected with mine. I could see the hurt that filled his eyes and I hated it. I hated the fact that I was the reason behind it. I sat at the edge of the bed and waited. I expected him to sit beside me but instead he sat at his desk. He wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Why? Why did you lie?" asked Jace. His voice oozed with pain.

"I didn't know what else to do. The day I told you that I had a miscarriage, I went to the clinic. I tried to have an abortion because I knew that neither of us was ready to have a child but I couldn't do it. I couldn't do it because I had already fell in love with it, with him. I sat in the clinic, holding my belly and I couldn't get myself to walk in that room and kill what we made. I'm sorry Jace. I'm sorry. I should have told you but..."

"But what?" he interrupted, "You had plenty of chances to tell me. You could have told me last night in your room, or at Taki's or even on the ride to the shop. You had plenty of chances to tell me that I had a three year old son but you chose to keep it a secret. How long were you planning on keeping it a secret? For the rest of his life?"

My heart contracted at the anger and hurt in his voice. I looked away guiltily. I gazed at Junior as he watched TV, completely oblivious to the fact that his father stood in this very room.

"I'm not proud of the decision that I made. I've never regretted anything more than not telling you about our child. I've regretted it for three years. Do you know how many times I picked up the phone to call you? I wanted to tell you so bad because I was scared. I didn't want to do it alone."

"You didn't have to," he responded, "I would have been there if you had let me. If you had never lied to me, I would have been there to help you take care of our son. I missed three years of his life, Juliet. He doesn't even know who I am."

"I'm sorry, Jace."

"That doesn't make it okay. You lied to me and then you left. You left me wondering how five years together could just be gone. You left me to deal with people feeling sympathy for me because I lost my child and the love of my life."

"What do you want me to say, Jace? I can't take it back. I wish that I could but I thought I was doing the right thing."

"For who? For me? Or for you?"

"For you, Jace! I thought I was doing what was right for you. You weren't ready to be a father."

"I was 18 years old. Of course I wasn't ready to be a father but I would have done it anyway because I loved you and I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life. You took that choice from me."

He sat at his desk with his head in his hands and his back towards me. I sighed and walked over to him.

"I'm sorry, Jace. I can't take it back so all I can say is sorry. You don't have to forgive me but if you want to be in his life, I'm not going to stop you. You have a right to know your child but all I ask is that you don't walk into his life and have him fall in love with you as his father and then break his heart if you end up realizing you aren't ready," I whispered.

"I don't even know how to start to be in his life." he mumbled.

"Do you want to be a father?"

He turned the chair and pulled me to stand between his legs. His hands were placed firmly at my waist and my arms were wrapped around his neck.

"Yes," he answered.

I smiled.

"Then I'll help you, if you want me to."

He smiled in response and hugged me. He stood up and grabbed my hand. As if realizing we were done talking, Junior jumped up from his spot on Jace's bed and bounced over to us.

"Mommy, ice cream!" screamed Junior.

"Okay, baby. We'll go get ice cream but can mommy talk to you first?"

He nodded and scrambled his way onto my lap. I wrapped my arms around him tightly. I didn't know how he would take the news but staring at Jace's hurt face moments ago made me realize that I can't keep secrets anymore. Junior deserves to know his dad and Jace deserves to know his son.

"Mommy loves you so much."

"I love you too, mommy."

I smiled. I looked up at Jace, who was watching us nervously. I reached out and grabbed Jace's hand.

"Baby, this is your daddy," I said slowly.

Junior looked up at Jace curiously. They stared at each other for awhile before Junior looked back to me.

"Mommy, is daddy going to come get ice cream with us?"

I smiled. I looked at Jace and saw a tear fall from his eyes.

"It's up to daddy, Junior," I answered.

"Daddy, can you come get ice cream with us?" asked Junior.

Jace smiled and extended his arms to Junior. Junior jumped into his arms.

"Of course. I love ice cream," he answered. I laughed.

Suddenly the door burst open. I turned to see Aline standing in the doorway with a death glare plastered on her face. She looked back and forth between me sitting on the bed to Jace holding Junior.

"Aline, what are you doing here?" asked Jace putting Junior down.

"Baby, go back and watch TV. We'll leave in a little," I whispered to Junior.

He nodded and climbed back into the bed.

"Why don't you leave now?" sneered Aline.

I rolled my eyes and ignored her but she didn't see it since Jace stood protectively in front of me.

"They're fine here," defended Jace.

"I would rather talk to you alone," she argued.

"Anything you want to say to me, you can say in front of Juliet and my son."

"Your son? You have to be kidding me? That's why you missed our lunch date?"

"We had a lunch date?" responded Jace, confused.

"We always have lunch on Saturdays, Jace."

"I'm sorry, Aline. I completely forgot."

She rolled her eyes and stared at me.

"How do you know that's your kid?" she asked Jace.

"Excuse me?" I uttered, "Are you trying to say I would lie?"

"No, I'm saying you and Jace haven't been together for three years and suddenly you have a child by him."

"You better watch what you say, got it? I wouldn't lie about who the father of my son is. That little boy is my life."

"He's your life? Maybe you're just desperate for someone to support you and your bastard son."

I saw red. I ran at her but was stopped by Jace who grabbed my waist.

"I took care of him by myself for three fucking years. I don't need anybody to support us and don't you ever in your fucking life talk about my son or so help me I will rearrange your face," I shouted at her.

"J, relax," soothed Jace.

"Mommy."

My head snapped up at the sound of Junior's voice. He stood at the edge of the bed, shaking and sobbing. I sighed and walked back to the bed.

"Shh, baby. It's okay. Mommy's sorry."

I held him in my arms and rocked him.

"Jace, get a paternity test before you take on any responsibility," said Aline.

I looked at Jace and he said nothing. I don't know what I expected but I didn't expect him to not say anything.

"You know what? We'll get whatever test you want but I'm not staying here with someone who honestly thinks that I would lie about something big like this."

I got up and walked out the door. I could hear Jace calling after me but I ignored him and ran out the door. I rushed down the street, not really knowing where I was going.

"Mommy, where are we going? Why isn't daddy coming?"

"Daddy is busy, baby," I answered slowing down.

I fought against the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. I looked down at my son's innocent face. I leaned down and zipped up his jacket. I smiled and pulled him into my arms. I didn't want him to see how broken I was right now.

"Can we go get ice cream now?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded. I wiped the tears from my eyes and we walked down hand in hand to the closest ice cream shop.

**Jace's POV:**

I slammed the door to my bedroom. I plopped back on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Why did I hesitate? Juliet would never lie to me. My thoughts were running rapid. I couldn't stop the images from forming inside my head. Juliet's face before she ran out. Junior smiling at me. I distantly heard yelling coming from downstairs but I ignored it. Juliet's words played in my head like a broken record._"We'll get whatever test you want but I'm not staying here with someone __who honestly thinks that I would lie about something big like this."_ Why did I listen to Aline? Junior looked like me in so many ways but I hesitated just because Aline mentioned a paternity test.

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine that Juliet was still here with my arms wrapped around her waist as we laid in bed and Junior was fast asleep on her other side. A knock on my door pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Alec standing in the doorway and behind him stood Will, Jem, and Caden. They walked in and sat around me.

"What happen Jace?" asked Caden.

"I fucked up," I answered bitterly.

"We know that," replied Will, "But why did J leave?"

I replayed what happen to them and watched as their facial expression changed. I could tell Will, Jem and Caden were mad. I knew they would be since they were so close to Juliet.

"Jace, do you think that Aline was right?" asked Alec.

I looked over at my best friend and brother.

"No. I don't but I hesitated for a split second and that's all it took," I answered.

They were all looking at me sympathetically when Will's phone rang.

"Hello...What do you mean she's not coming back?...Where is she staying?...By herself?...Okay...Bye."

"What happen?" asked Jem.

"That was Zoey. She found Juliet at an ice cream shop a few blocks from here. Juliet refuses to come back. She wants to stay at a hotel and Zoey and Car are going with her," explained Will.

"What hotel?" I asked.

"They don't want you to know. She said they'll be in touch to take the paternity test."

"I messed up bad, didn't I?"

"Yeah, no kidding bro. What are you going do?" asked Alec.

"What can I do? She won't tell me where she's at."

"Isabelle might know," answered Will.

I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. Isabelle sat in the living room with her boyfriend Simon and his best friend Clary. Simon was the biggest nerd to ever walk the planet. He always wore gamer t-shirts and spent most his afternoons playing dungeons and dragons. He is the last person you would ever think Isabelle would date but for whatever reason she was in love with him.

Clary was beautiful and she didn't even know it. She had fiery red hair and sparkling green eyes. She had a small, petite body that was usually covered with t-shirts and jeans. Isabelle's been on a mission to make Clary more girly for months now, but so far no progress.

I distantly heard the guys running down after me. I heard someone suck in their breath but I didn't stop to find out who or why. Isabelle rolled her eyes at me and tried to pretend that I wasn't there.

"Where is Juliet staying?" I asked.

"Hello to you too Jace," said Simon.

"I don't care right now, Simon. Iz, please," I begged.

"Jace, I promised I wouldn't tell you. She doesn't want to see you," answered Isabelle.

"Please, Iz. Let me make this right," I begged.

"Ugh, fine," she gave up reluctantly. "They're staying at the Paramount on 46th Street."

"Thanks, Iz. I owe you one," I called out as I ran to grab my coat.

I had to make this right. For me, for Juliet and for our son. I ran down the block, pushing by people. I didn't care if people were getting angry or if I was being rude. My only focus was Juliet and Junior.

**Reviews would be extra special :) **


	7. Last Chance

**I've been in a really good mood which is resulting in me updating quicker. A special thanks to my beta icyfirelove3 for being a great beta and getting back to me so quick. Check out her story City of Glass Hearts. It's absolutely amazing :)**

**Thanks to all who reviewed. I'm still debating if I want to continue this story but since I do have few faithful readers, there is a good chance I'll continue because you guys are awesome.**

**Usual Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Juliet, Carson, Caden, and Zoey. I also do not own the chapter songs.**

**Chapter song: Last Chance – Ginuwine**

**Will's POV:**

I sighed as I watched Jace run out the door. He better fix it or I would have to rearrange his face for hurting Juliet. My heart thumped at the thought of her. Her beautiful smile and the way her laugh was so musical. She was my best friend and my sister. She knew all my secrets and I knew most of hers. She was the only one who could get through to me when I was mad. I wanted to run to her and make sure she was okay but I knew that the only person who could fix things in this situation was Jace.

I sat on the couch beside Jem and looked at the girl across from me. She was beautiful with her blazing red hair and her shimmering green eyes. She had on a green t-shirt and gray skinny jeans. Her hair was clipped back with only a few stray strands falling around her porcelain face. Something about how innocent she looked just made me want to know her. To be honest, I've always been a ladies man. I've always played games with girls but this girl was different. I felt myself wanting to know her, wanting to woo her. Woo her? Did I really just think that?

"Oh, I'm sorry," exclaimed Isabelle, "This is Will, Jem and Caden. Guys, this is my boyfriend Simon and his best friend Clary."

I looked over at the girl and smiled my signature smile.

"Hello. It's very nice to meet someone as beautiful as you."

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Oh God. You're another Jace," she answered.

"I'm way better than Jace, baby. I can show you if you like," I replied with a wink.

"I think I'll pass."

"Will, stop being a creep," chuckled Caden.

"I'm not. I can't help it that my charm comes out when I'm in the presence of someone so gorgeous."

I smirked at Clary while her face turned as red as a tomato.

"Anyways, I just wanted to say hi. I'm heading to Java Jones to meet Maia," said Clary, getting up.

"You can't leave yet! Don't you want to know what's going on?" shrieked Isabelle.

"If I have to stay in a room with this kid," responded Clary as she indicated me, "You can fill me in later."

"Don't try to pretend you aren't attracted to me, little red," I responded smiling.

She rolled her eyes again.

"I would be more attracted to Chairman Meow," she retaliated.

"What kind of name is Chairman Meow?" I asked.

"If you met his owner, you would understand," answered Alec.

"Anyways," cried Isabelle, "What happen with Jace? Why did Juliet leave?"

"Basically, Aline suggested Jace get a paternity test and instead of kicking the bitch out for even thinking it, he hesitated. Juliet took as he thought Aline was right and left," replied Alec.

"Wait a second!" shouted Clary, "Jace is a dad?"

"Yes. Keep up, Little Red," I teased.

She glared at me in response.

"I just got here."

"You're right so let me break it down for you. Three years ago, Jace and Juliet had intercourse which resulted in Juliet getting pregnant. They were 18 years old at the time and Juliet didn't think Jace was ready for fatherhood. She didn't want to ruin his life so she lied to him and told him that she had a miscarriage when in fact; she was still pregnant with her now three year old son. All caught up now, Little Red?"

"I'm not an idiot," she snapped.

"I know," I replied smiling.

"Will, stop teasing her," defended Isabelle.

"I'm just joking. Little Red can take it, right?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"There's nothing I can't take," she responded.

"See."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and cuddled in beside her boyfriend. I shook my head. That was the oddest couple that I've ever seen.

"Do you think that Jace will be able to make it right?" asked Clary.

I couldn't help but watch the way her mouth moved as she spoke. I found myself unconsciously focusing on her lips.

"Will."

I blinked and shook my head. What the hell was wrong with me? I looked at Clary who was watching me curiously.

"Sorry, what?"

"What do you think?" asked Clary.

"About what?" I asked confused.

Everyone chuckled.

"Do you think Jace will be able to make it right?" asked Isabelle.

"We're kind of divided. Caden, Jem and you know a different Juliet then Isabelle and I," stated Alec.

"To be honest, I think if Jace says the right things and does the right things then it'll be okay. Juliet never stopped loving him. She always said if Junior was going to call anybody daddy then it would be his actual dad. She wants Jace to be in Junior's life. She's just hurt that he didn't say anything when that bitch questioned whether Jace was truly the father," I answered.

Nobody said a thing. They all just stared at me. I turned to look at Clary. She smiled.

"You're right, Will," agreed Jem, "I always wondered why Juliet never got interested in another guy. I thought it was because of Junior but then when she saw Jace, something about her just sparkled."

"That's how it was when we were younger," added Alec.

"They were best friends for our entire lives up until 8th grade. They were together all the time then somewhere along the line it became more," added Isabelle.

"Wait, Jace was actually in a relationship?" asked Simon surprised.

"He wasn't always bad, babe. They were together for almost five years. When she left, he was crushed and that's when the playboy Jace came back. He used it as a defense mechanism," answered Isabelle.

"We'll just have to wait and see what happens," I stated.

"Well, let me know later what's going on. I really have to go meet Maia," said Clary.

"Wait, Clary," I called following her to the door.

"Yeah," she said, turning to look at me.

My heart thumped as I leaned against the door. I watched as she put on her jacket and wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?" I asked.

She stared at me in shock. I looked at the wall behind her and rubbed the back of my neck nervously. She smiled and took a step toward me. I took in a sharp breath as she grabbed my hand. My skin burned as she held onto my hand and took a pen out of her purse.

"Here's my number. I'm not saying yes but call me sometime," she said as she wrote on my hand.

She smiled and walked out the door. I stood there staring at her number on my hand. It still tingled from the feeling of her skin. I didn't know what it was about Clary but I could already feel the making of something different. I didn't know if I really wanted that. I've never met a girl that I wanted anything more than sex from and I've never met a girl who didn't immediately want me either. I wanted to make her smile. I wanted to make her laugh. I wanted more from Clary then I wanted from any other girl and that scared the hell out of me.

**Jace's POV:**

I ran as fast as I could to the Paramount. I pushed by innocent pedestrians, ignoring the glares that were shot my way. I didn't slow down until the huge sign indicating the Paramount came into view. I stopped for a split second to catch my breath before running in the door.

"Hello, sir. Can I help you?" asked the receptionist.

She was pretty with blonde hair and hazel eyes. I noticed how she leaned closer to me and I had a nice view down her shirt. Usually I would be attracted to this type of girl but now she just looked easy.

"Yes, what room is Juliet Morgenstern in?" I asked politely.

She frowned before she straightened and started typing on the computer.

"We don't have anybody under the name of Morgenstern in our system, sir."

"Can you try Zoey Lockland?"

I waited impatiently as she looked it up.

"Nobody under Lockland either."

"Okay, can you try Carson Keller?"

"We do have a Carson Keller. She's in room 365. Take the elevator to the third floor and turn right, it's straight down the hall."

"Thank you."

I ran to the elevator and waited impatiently. When the elevator doors finally opened, I walked in and quickly hit the third floor. It felt like a lifetime before I stood in front of their door. I could hear Spongebob coming from inside and I knew I had the right room. I knocked quietly and waited.

I could hear shuffling coming from inside before the door opened to reveal Juliet. She wore sweats and a tank top. Her hair was tied back in a messy bun. She stared at me in shock.

"Jace, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I needed to talk to you."

"How did you find me?"

"I begged Izzy. Please, Juliet. Can we talk?"

She stared at me for awhile as if assessing me. My heart thumped in my chest. What if she told me to go away? What if she wouldn't hear me out?

"Fine," she sighed and opened the door.

"Daddy!" yelled Junior running towards me.

I smiled as he jumped in my arms. Juliet watched us with her hands around her torso. I looked around the room. It was pretty big for three girls and a child. I knew the Paramount pretty well so I knew that this room had a second room that you could get to through the bathroom.

"What's he doing here, J?" asked Carson coming out of the bathroom.

"Can you give us a second, Car?"

"Sure. Z, let's go for a walk," she yelled.

Zoey walked out of the combined room. She looked liked she had been crying. She wouldn't look at Juliet who wouldn't look at her. I stared at them curiously then glanced at Carson. Carson just glared at me before grabbing Zoey's arm and walking out.

"Daddy, where were you?" asked Junior.

"Junior, go watch TV," said Juliet before I could answer, "Mommy and Daddy are going to talk in the other room."

Junior nodded and climbed down from my arms. I watched as he ran to the bed and laid down.

"Come on," ordered Juliet.

I sighed at her tense tone before following into the other room. She sat on the bed with her knees pressed to her chest. I leaned on the door and stared at her.

"What do you want, Jace?" she asked harshly, not meeting my eye.

"Look at me," I responded.

She shook her head and continued to stare at the floor. I walked to the bed and leaned over her with my hands placed firmly on either side of her.

"Look at me," I demanded and gently turned her face to look at me, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hesitated even for a second. I'm sorry that I made you think that I didn't believe Junior is mine because I know he's mine. I know that you would never lie to me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you. I want to be a father to Junior. I want to be a family. Junior, me and you. If you'll have me that is."

I stared at her and waited. The room was silent except for the rhythmic beating of my heart and the distant sounds of cartoons from the other room. She stared at me and I couldn't tell if she was gazing at me in a good way or a bad way. My heart stopped as a tear fell from her eyes. Without thinking, I lifted a finger to wipe it away.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me," I begged.

"Jace, I can't," she sobbed.

"Shh, you can't what?" I soothed as I pulled into my arms.

I was shocked when she pushed me away and got up.

"This, Jace. I can't do this," she answered as she paced the room, "You can be a father to Junior because that's what he deserves. That's what you deserve. I love you. I don't think I could ever stop loving you and I'm so happy that you want to be in Junior's life, Jace. Please believe me but the whole happy family thing? I can't do it."

"Why? I don't understand. I told you that I'm sorry."

"I know that you're sorry, Jace. And I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about our son. I'm sorry that I left. I want to be with you. I want to run back in your arms and let you hold me like you did three years ago but I just can't," she cried.

I stood there in confusion as she sat at the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. I could hear her muffled cries. I sat beside her and wrapped my arm around her waist. She tried to fight me off but I held her close to my side.

"I don't understand what's wrong, Juliet. I can't make it better if I don't know why you won't give us another chance?"

"Before I got pregnant, did you sleep with Aline?" she asked suddenly.

My body tensed. I stared down at her. She was looking at me with such intensity, I knew that she knew the truth. I looked away guiltily.

"Yes," I answered.

**Reviews always make me smile and the more reviews the faster I will update :)**

**Note to my beta: I didn't want to put this on top because it would ruin it for everyone else lol but you asked how Juliet knew about Jace sleeping with Aline well I'm going to put that into the next chapter so it'll all be cleared up. **


	8. Boy who cried Love

**Hey everyone :) I know it's been a minute since I updated. I left my flash drive at my house and I didn't realize until I was back in my dorm. I was already half way done with this and I didn't want to start a new chapter because it would suck. That's my excuse LOL. **

**Special thanks to my beta icyfirelove3 as usual she got back to me within a few hours after I sent it to her. Check out her story City of Glass Hearts. It's amazing and don't forget to review because then she'll update faster and I'll be happy so I'll update faster :)**

**Usual Disclaimer: I own none of the characters except for Carson, Juliet, Caden, and Zoey.**

**That's it for my rambling. On to the chapter!**

**Chapter song: Boy Who Cried Love – Karina Pasian**

**Juliet's POV:**

I was sitting in the booth at the first ice cream shop that I found. I smiled as Junior dove into his chocolate ice cream cone. He had ice cream spread all around his mouth as he grinned at me. I felt a single tear fall from my eyes. I couldn't get Jace's face out of my head. I never thought that he would question whether I was lying or not and now I would have to explain to Junior why his dad wasn't going to be around. It broke my heart to have to tell that to my son. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have left. I should have told Jace the truth. If I had, we might be married right now. We might have been an actual family.

"Juliet Morgenstern?"

I looked up and stared at the guy walking towards me. He had black hair and was tall with a muscular built. I could see a hint of mischievousness in his dark eyes that was strangely familiar. As he approached the table, he stared at Junior curiously.

"Hi, you have a son?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?" I responded politely, not sure who he was just yet.

"You don't remember me? Seriously? I mean why wouldn't you? We only went to school together since we were ten years old," he chuckled.

I stared at him, confused. He looked familiar but I couldn't place a name with his face.

"It's Sebastian. Sebastian Verlac," he stated as he realized I wasn't going to remember.

"OMG! Sebastian!" I exclaimed getting up to give him a hug, "Please, sit down."

He grinned and sat across from Junior and me.

"So, how have you been?" I asked.

"Good, how about you?"

"Pretty good. Would you like some ice cream?"

"I would but it looks like your son ate it all," teased Sebastian.

I looked at Junior and laughed. His face was covered with ice cream and his hands were a sticky mess. I grabbed a napkin and cleaned him off. Sebastian stayed for awhile and we caught up. It felt like we were back in high school. Sebastian was probably the 2nd most popular guy. He had girls falling to be with him. We were never particularly close because Jace always hated him but every now and then we would talk as friends and that usually ended in a fight between him and Jace.

"Who's the father?" asked Sebastian suddenly.

"Jace, of course. Who else would be the father?"

"I just thought you and Jace had broken up after he slept with Aline back in high school," answered Sebastian.

"What?" I asked.

"He never told you? I thought that's why you had disappeared."

"No, he never told me."

"I'm sorry."

"Do you know how it happened?" I asked.

I could feel the anger bubbling inside of me. I was turning into a ticking bomb ready to explode. Jace cheated on me and never told me. I was pissed and hurt and at this moment, I wanted to run back to him and tear him apart. It took all my strength not to scream.

"I think it was at Tyler's graduation party. He basically got wasted out of his mind and I remember seeing him go up the stairs with Aline. She bragged for days that she slept with him. I didn't believe it at first since you and him had been together since 8th grade but then I overheard him begging her to keep it a secret," he replied.

"Thanks for telling me, Sebastian."

"I thought he would have told you."

"He didn't."

He looked at me with pity and I wanted to smack him. I always hated looking weak and especially hated when people pity me. I was an idiot to think that Jace had been faithful for five years. Of course he wasn't. A guy like Jace could never be faithful for that long. It took all my energy to remain calm and keep a smile glued to my face. After a few moments, he got up.

"I should go though. It was a nice seeing you again," said Sebastian.

After exchanging numbers, I watched as he walked out. Not long after Sebastian left, Zoey and Carson found me.

"We've been looking everywhere for you," panted Carson as she sat across from me.

"I didn't want to be found by Jace or you," I responded.

"Auntie Carson!" shouted Junior.

"Hey baby. Did you enjoy your ice cream?" she asked.

"Yes and mommy's friend came," replied Junior.

"What friend?" asked Zoey.

"Sebastian Verlac," I answered.

They frowned at my cold voice. I was mad for so many reasons at this point, I couldn't think straight. I was mad that Jace didn't defend us. I was mad that one of them told Jace about Junior before I could. I was mad that Jace cheated on me. I was mad it was with Aline. And the list could go on and on. I felt so hurt and betrayed that I just wanted to fly back to New Orleans and never come back, not that I had wanted to come here in the first place.

"J, what happen back there with Jace?" asked Zoey.

"You know I was going to tell him," I stated ignoring Zoey's question, "There was no need to tell him. He should have heard it from me."

I glared at them as they looked down guiltily.

"It was me," replied Zoey, "I didn't think it was fair that you were going to walk in with a child and say hey he's yours."

"THAT WASN'T YOUR BUSINESS TO TELL, ZOEY!" I shrieked angrily.

"I know. I'm sorry," Zoey apologized as she looked down.

"You're sorry? You're sorry? Is that supposed to make it better? I can't even trust you to keep a secret anymore," I cried.

"J, this isn't about Zoey telling Jace. What's going on?" asked Carson.

"I can't trust anyone. I can't trust you guys to keep a secret. I can't trust Jace. I can't trust anyone."

"You can trust us. You can always trust us," replied Carson.

I shook my head and held my head in my hands. I was sobbing uncontrollably and I had to get a hold of myself before Junior noticed. I took a deep breath and looked up. Tears were falling from Zoey's eyes. A part of me felt horrible and I knew I should apologize but the other part, the more dominant part at the moment, was too angry to care.

"I'm not going back there, Car."

"Okay, then we'll go with you."

I sighed and nodded my head. I knew fighting with them would be a waste of my breath.

"I'm really sorry, J," whispered Zoey.

I rolled my eyes and ignored her. I knew I was being harsh to Zoey. I mean she was just doing what I didn't have the strength to do from the beginning but I was so angry at the world right now that I didn't care. I felt like a walking zombie at this point. I followed absentmindedly as Zoey and Carson found the closest hotel that was far enough from Jace.

Carson checked in under her name since Jace most likely wouldn't remember her last name. We got two joined rooms. Carson and Zoey were in one room and I was in the other room with Junior. After ordering dinner and turning on Spongebob for Junior, I laid back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Sebastian's words ran through my head.

_I just thought you and Jace had broken up after he slept with Aline back in high school._

The thought of Aline and Jace being intimate made my skin crawl. My fist tightened into balls as I thought of the fact Jace would do that to me. How could he sleep with her and then come home and sleep with me? I remember that graduation party, specifically, since it was the day after I found out I was pregnant. I didn't go the party because I had picked a fight with Jace and we didn't talk until after the party. He showed up at my house drunk and delirious. I took care of him that night since he could barely walk straight. I was such an idiot.

"Juliet, can we talk?" asked Zoey.

I sighed. I didn't really want to talk to her, Jace or anybody else right now. I wanted to slide back into my own world with my son and forget that the past two days even happened but I knew that there was no way that was ever going to happen.

"I guess," I answered, getting up and following her to the bathroom.

She sat on the toilet seat while I perched myself on the sink. I stared at her and waited. I had no words for her. I knew that it wasn't fair but I just couldn't get myself to forgive her for telling Jace before I could.

"I'm sorry, Juliet. I know that I shouldn't have told Jace about Junior before you did but Caden slipped up and he started asking questions. I didn't know what to do or say. Alec, Isabelle and Jace were all looking at me for answers. I panicked," she rambled.

"Does that make it okay, Zoey? Out of everyone, I trusted you. He should have heard it from me, not you."

"I know but..."

"No, listen to me. The only reason you told Jace is because you just couldn't keep your big mouth close. I'm sure you told Alec and Isabelle too, right? Nobody should have heard it from you, Zoey. Don't you get that? It was none of your business," I interrupted.

"I know but I didn't know when you would tell them. They deserved to know," she responded.

"Don't you think I knew that? Did you think that I was never going to tell them? I needed time but you didn't give me a chance to prepare for Jace's reaction or Alec's or Isabelle's. I could have handled it."

"I'm sorry! What else do you want me to say?"

"Nothing! I don't want you to say anything, Zoey. Just leave me alone. I can't trust you to let me handle something that isn't even any of your damn business!" I shouted.

I jumped off of the sink and walked back into the room. I laid on the bed and let the tears fall, oblivious to the fact that my son sat beside me. Junior crawled over me and stared at me.

"Mommy, why are you crying?" he asked.

I wiped the tears and smiled.

"Nothing, baby. Mommy's just a little upset."

"Mommy, don't cry. I'll make it better," he said, giving me a hug.

I smiled as his little arms wrapped around my neck.

"You know what, baby? That's exactly what mommy needed. Thank you."

He smiled and wiped the tears from my eyes before laying his head on my chest.

"I love you so much, Junior," I whispered and kissed his forehead.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I picked Junior up and sat him on the bed before answering. I was surprised to see Jace panting against the door frame. He looked like he had ran the entire way here. His hair was plastered to his forehead from sweat but even all sweating and exhausted, he still made my heart skip a beat. I would never again let him know that though.

"Jace, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I needed to talk to you," he answered.

"How did you find me?"

"I begged Izzy. Please, Juliet. Can we talk?"

I stared at him. I wanted to hear him out so bad but I kept picturing him and Aline together. I could hear Junior getting off the bed behind me and I knew that I had to listen to him. I couldn't make him leave when Junior already knew he was here.

"Fine," I answered while pulling the door wider.

"Daddy!" yelled Junior running past me to Jace..

I watched as Jace picked him up. My heart broke into a million pieces. The scene in front of me was exactly what I wanted since Junior was born but could I honestly be with him after what Sebastian said? Could I trust him?

"What's he doing here, J?" asked Carson coming out of the bathroom.

"Can you give us a second, Car?"

"Sure. Z, let's go for a walk," she yelled.

Zoey walked out of the combined room. She looked liked she had been crying. She wouldn't look at me and I wouldn't look at her. Carson grabbed Zoey's arm and walked out.

"Daddy, where were you?" asked Junior.

"Junior, go watch TV," I said before Jace could answer, "Mommy and Daddy are going to talk in the other room."

Junior nodded and climbed down from his arms. I watched as he ran to the bed and laid down.

"Come on," I ordered.

I walked into the bathroom and into the other room. I knew Jace would follow. I sat on the bed and stared at the ground. From the corner of my eye, I could see him leaning against the doorway.

"What do you want, Jace?" I asked.

I could hear the harshness in my tone. I refused to meet his eyes.

"Look at me," he answered.

I shook my head. I couldn't look at him because if I looked at him then the tears would fall. I will never let Jace see how much he hurt me. He walked up to me and crouched down to eye level but I still wouldn't look at him. He placed his hands on the bed on either side of me.

"Look at me," he commanded as he gently pulled my face to look at him.

We were so close I could smell his cologne and I could almost taste his lips on mine.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I hesitated even for a second. I'm sorry that I made you think that I didn't believe Junior is mine because I know he's mine. I know that you would never lie to me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you. I want to be a father to Junior. I want to be a family. Junior, me and you. If you'll have me that is."

I listened to the words that were coming out of his mouth and temptation almost took hold of my actions. I wanted him to hold me. I wanted to be a family with him and our son. I wanted to marry him just as much as I wanted to marry him three years ago but I couldn't. I kept picturing him with Aline. I could feel a tear fall from my eyes.

"Don't cry. I'm sorry. Please forgive me," he begged.

"Jace, I can't," I sobbed.

"Shh, you can't what?" he soothed, pulling me into his arms.

I pushed him away and stood up.

"This, Jace. I can't do this," I answered as I paced the room, "You can be a father to Junior because that's what he deserves. That's what you deserve. I love you. I don't think I could ever stop loving you and I'm so happy that you want to be in Junior's life, Jace. Please believe me but the whole happy family thing? I can't do it."

"Why? I don't understand. I told you that I'm sorry."

"I know that you're sorry, Jace. And I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about our son. I'm sorry that I left. I want to be with you. I want to run back in your arms and let you hold me like you did three years ago but I just can't," I cried.

He stood there in confusion as I sat at the edge of the bed with my head in my hands. The tears I had been trying so hard to hold in fell from my eyes. I wanted Jace to leave. I wanted to go back to New Orleans. This was too much for me. Jace sat beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I tried to fight him off but he held me close to his side.

"I don't understand what's wrong, Juliet. I can't make it better if I don't know why you won't give us another chance?"

"Before I got pregnant, did you sleep with Aline?" I asked.

I needed to know. I needed to hear it. I could feel his body tense. I stared up at him. He stared at me for a moment before he looked away guiltily.

"Yes," he answered.

I breathed in deeply. I knew the truth already but hearing him confirm it broke my heart into a million tiny pieces.

"Baby, let me explain," he begged, reaching for me.

"Don't touch me, Jace," I responded.

"Baby, please."

"Stop calling me baby, Jace. Were you ever going to tell me?" I shouted.

"Juliet, will you please just listen to me? Please. I love you. I loved you since we were six years old."

"Then why? Why did you sleep with her and why didn't you tell me?"

"BECAUSE I LOVED YOU. I DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE YOU. I PANICKED!" he shrieked.

"YOU PANICKED? YOU PANICKED? WHY IS THAT THE SECOND TIME I'VE HEARD THAT TODAY? I DON'T CARE IF YOU PANICKED. YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME. I SHOULDN'T HAVE HEARD IT THREE YEARS LATER FROM SEBASTIAN!" I cried.

"Sebastian Verlac? He's hated me since we were in 2nd grade when he had a crush on you but you spent all your time with me. Of course he would tell you," Jace retaliated.

"You should have told me, Jace. I feel like an idiot because of you. This whole time I thought you were the best guy I ever met. I loved you my entire life and now I feel like everything was a lie."

"It wasn't a lie, baby. Nothing I've ever said to you was a lie. I messed up so bad that day. I've hated myself for it ever since."

"Do you remember that day?" I asked, as I walked to look out the window.

"Barely."

"We were arguing about something. I'm not even sure what it was about. I had found out I was pregnant the day before but I hadn't told you yet. I yelled at you and told you to go to Tyler's party alone. A couple hours later, you showed up at my doorstep. You were delirious and your breath oozed alcohol. You begged me to forgive you and I thought you meant for the fight we had earlier. I helped you upstairs since you could barely stand. You were throwing up all night."

"Why are you telling me this?"

I turned to glare at him.

"So you can know how much I loved you. I took care of you the night you cheated on me and the day after. You had the worst hangover and I stayed with you."

"Juliet, please. That was years ago. I'm sorry."

"That's not the point, Jace. You lied to me. You betrayed the trust that I had in you."

"Please, forgive me. Baby, give me a chance."

"Leave, Jace."

"Juliet..."

"No, leave. I don't want to talk to you right now. You can come get Junior whenever you want."

"But..."

"Jace, please. I just can't do this."

He sighed. He cupped my cheek but I wouldn't look at him.

"I love you. I will always love you and I will wait forever for you to forgive me. I will do whatever it takes. Remember that, okay?" he whispered.

I said nothing. He walked out the room. I could hear him and Junior talking.

"Daddy, where are you going? Can I come?"

"No. Stay with your mommy but I'll tell you what, how about tomorrow I come get you and we'll spend the whole day together? Just you and me."

"What about mommy?"

"Uh, we'll see how mommy feels tomorrow. Okay, bud?"

"Okay daddy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight buddy."

I could feel the tears falling from my face. I heard the door click close and I felt my legs give out. I crashed on the ground and cried. I could feel the emptiness inside that only Jace could feel.

"Mommy!" yelled Junior after a few moments.

I forced myself to my feet. I stopped at the bathroom to wipe my face and make sure that there were no signs that I was crying. I walked back into the bedroom and plastered a fake smile on my face.

"Mommy, daddy said I get to spend the whole day with him tomorrow!" said Junior, excitedly.

"Really, baby? That's great," I responded with fake enthusiasm, "You better be a good boy tonight then or I'm going to call daddy and tell him you can't go."

"Okay, mommy."

I laid on the bed with my son with thoughts of Jace running through my head. A part of me wanted to take Junior and go back to New Orleans. I wanted to forget ever coming to New York but the other part of me knew that would be wrong. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I'm not capable of keeping Jace from his son now that he knows about him. I stared at my son. His face was focused on the TV. He reminded me of Jace in so many ways.

"Hey J, we're back," said Carson as her and Zoey walked in the door, "We canceled the room service and grabbed Chinese."

"Okay," I responded.

"What's wrong?" asked Carson, "Where's Jace?"

"He left."

"What happen?"

I looked at Zoey and she still wouldn't meet my eyes. The guilt of how I treated her was weighing heavily on my shoulders.

"Nothing. Zoey, can I talk to you?" I asked getting up.

Zoey followed me to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry about earlier." She looked at me surprised.

"I don't blame you for what happen. I'm just mad at the world right now."

"I'm sorry too, J. I shouldn't have gotten into your business."

"No, I'm glad you did. Jace deserved to know before he was ambushed. I love you like a sister."

"I love you too."

She gave me a hug and smiled. We walked back out, arm in arm. There was one relationship fixed. I just wished I could go back in time and fix things with Jace. I wish I could change what he did and what I did. I wish we could be a family but I can't be in a relationship with somebody that I can't trust. I loved Jace with my mind, heart and soul but I just can't do it.

**Reviews make my day :)**


	9. Say Hello to Goodbye

**Hello everyone :) I hope everyone had a great Easter. Sorry it's been a little since I last updated but this is an extra long chapter so I hope it makes up for it(over 4200 words). I'm on a hectic schedule with finals week being next week. I've also had multiple exams, papers due, presentations etc. My professors basically want to kill me by the time my freshmen year in college is over. LOL.**

**As usual, thanks to my beta icyfirelove3. Check out her story City of Glass Hearts, it's an amazing story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Juliet, Carson, Zoey and Caden. **

**Chapter song: Say hello to Goodbye – Shontelle**

**Jace's POV:**

I woke up with an anxious feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't know why I was so nervous. I guess it had a lot to do with spending the day with my three year old son that I hardly knew. What do I do with a three year old kid? I mean what does a three year old even like? I knew he liked Spongebob, but it wasn't like there was a Spongebob museum in New York. I could ask Juliet but I wasn't entirely sure if she wanted to talk to me more than necessary. I knew she was okay with me taking Junior but I wasn't so sure that she wanted to speak to me otherwise.

I thought back to what happen last night with Juliet. To be completely honest, I don't remember much about what happen the night of Tyler's graduation party. I remember arguing with Juliet and drinking a few beers then I remember waking up beside Aline. I don't remember much in between there. The only reason why I knew we had slept together was because she and I were both without clothes. I remember freaking out and drinking more beers; then everything after that, I don't remember because I blacked out again. I woke up the next day next to Juliet.

I couldn't think about that right now. I made a mistake but now I have to prove to Juliet that I love her and want to be with her. She probably thought that I would give up on the idea of being a family, just the three of us, but I was far from it. I had a plan and today I was going to start putting it into action.

I pulled the blanket off and slowly made my way to the bathroom. It was already 9 o'clock. I told Juliet last night that I would get Junior at 10. I took a quick shower, got dressed, and was out the door by 9:30. That was an advantage of being a guy. It took me a half hour to get ready and I still looked good as hell. I was half way there when my phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey Jace, it's Juliet."

"Hey, I'm on my way," I responded.

It was still weird to hear her voice and know that in a few minutes I would see her beautiful face when for three years I thought I would never see her again. I hated how casually she spoke to me, as if we weren't together for almost five years.

"Oh, okay. Good. Junior woke me up at 8 o'clock. He's really excited," she responded. I smiled as I approached the hotel.

"I'm excited too. I'm outside the hotel. I'll be up in 5 minutes."

"Okay." I hung up the phone and walked through the doors. I smiled at the receptionist from yesterday and headed straight to the elevator. I tapped my foot anxiously, as I rode up to the third floor. I knocked on the door and waited. I could hear rustling from inside.

"Junior, your dad's here. Put your shoes on," Juliet shouted as she opened the door.

She turned to me and smiled. It wasn't the smile that I longed to see for three years but it was a start. At least she wasn't cutting me completely out of her life but then again, it was probably only because of Junior. I could see a hint of the pain from last night still in her eyes.

"Hey," she stated.

"Hey," I responded.

"Come in," she said, opening the door wider.

I stepped through and couldn't help but stare at her. She had her brown hair tied back into a messy bun. She wore black skinny jeans, black flats, and a purple shirt that fell off the shoulders. She looked beautiful as always.

"What are you staring at?" she asked.

"You look beautiful," I responded.

"Jace, don't start..." she started, looking away. I could see her facade beginning to drop. Her eyes were slowly showing more of the pain that I caused.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. You look even more gorgeous then you did three years ago," I interrupted as I grabbed her hands.

I thought she would snatch her hand away but she didn't. I smiled and pulled her gently towards me. My hand gripped her waist.

"I love you," I whispered.

"Don't, Jace," she said and pulled away. I sighed and stepped back.

"If you want space, you got it but I am going to prove to you that I love you," I responded.

"JUNIOR!" shouted Juliet.

"Coming, mommy," Junior shouted back, "Hi, daddy."

"Hey, bud," I replied, getting down to his level, "What do you want to do today? You can choose anything."

"You're going to regret that," joked Juliet.

I looked at her and frowned as I saw her fake smile was back.

"I want to go to Chuck E Cheese, Gardens Park and get ice cream. Ooh and Daddy, can we go to the zoo?"

"Baby, you'll have time to do all that stuff later. Daddy probably doesn't want to be running around all day," answered Juliet.

"No, it's okay. How about this, bud, we'll go to Garden's, get ice cream and lunch today and we can go to the zoo and Chuck E Cheese another day?"

"Okay, daddy."

"Go get your jacket, Junior," ordered Juliet. Junior ran off.  
"What are you doing today?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"I don't know yet. An old friend wanted to hang out today but I don't know if I'm really up for it," she answered.

"What old friend would that be?" I asked, although I already had an idea.

"Sebastian."

"Oh," I replied, disappointed.

"I probably won't go though," she stated.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just kind of don't want to go," she answered.

"Well, do you want to come with us?" I asked, hope rising inside me.

I wanted her to say yes. I waited, begging her with my eyes to say yes.

"I don't know, Jace," she replied.

"Please, it'll be fun and to be completely honest, I have no idea how to deal with a three year old kid," I reasoned.

"It's not hard, Jace," she chuckled.

"The only kid that I've ever been around is Max..." I replied, without thinking.

She immediately frowned. Max was my little brother. He use to follow Juliet and I around all the time. He was like my mini me. Juliet use to make me take him where ever he wanted to go, whether it be the comic book store or a video game store. He died five years ago of cancer. He was only nine years old. We had gotten through it but it was still hard to think about and sometimes even to talk about.

"Okay, I'll go," she answered after a few minutes of silence.

"Really?"

"Yes, just let me grab my jacket."

I nodded and watched as she walked to her suitcase. She put her jacket on and wrapped her scarf around her neck.

"Mommy, where are you going?" asked Junior.

"Mommy is coming with us," I answered.

"Really?"

I smiled at the way his eyes lit up. He was smart for a three year old.

"Yeah, baby. You ready?" responded Juliet, getting up.

He nodded and grabbed my hand to pull me out the door. Juliet smiled and shook her head before following us out the door, letting the door lock behind her.

**Juliet's POV:**

I don't know what made me say yes. It could have been the hope I saw flash into Jace's eyes before he wiped it away or the fact that he brought up Max but before I knew it, I was following Jace and Junior out the door.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked.

Junior asked to do several things. Victoria Garden's Park (how he knew what Victoria Garden's Park was, was beyond me), Chuck E Cheese, Ice Cream, and the Zoo. I wasn't entirely sure what Jace had planned.

"I was thinking we go to Victoria Garden's Park and go get something to eat afterwards," answered Jace.

"Oh, okay. Are you sure?"

We use to take Max to Victoria Garden's Park all the time. He loved to ride the Mini Mouse, which is like a beginner's roller coaster for kids. He would always beg Jace to ride with him and Jace being the secret softy he is, would always say yes.

Jace glanced at me. I could tell he was thinking about Max and the Mini Mouse too. He smiled.

"Yes, I'm sure. Anything Junior wants, he'll get," he replied.

"Don't spoil him, Jace," I warned.

"I won't but this is the first day I get to spend with him."

"I know."

Junior talking animatedly with Jace as we walked to the park. I watched as they interacted, and my heart ached. I wanted to forgive Jace for what happened. I wanted to be a family with him and our son but I couldn't find it in me to forget; the pain inside me was still so raw.

Junior suddenly gripped my hand. I looked down and smiled as he grabbed Jace's hand as well.

"Mommy, are you okay?" asked Junior.

I could see, from the corner of my eye, Jace glance at me curiously. I smiled.

"I'm fine, baby," I responded, squeezing his hand in mine.

"Are we going to stay here with daddy?" he asked.

"Uh, I don't know yet, baby. Mommy hasn't thought about it," I answered, avoiding eye contact with Jace.

Truth is, I haven't thought about it at all. We were only supposed to be here for two weeks, max, but I can't take Junior away from Jace now that he knows. I could never do that.

Junior squealed suddenly, pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked up to find us approaching the park.

"Mommy, look," Junior shouted.

"I see, baby. Wait for me and daddy," I shouted before he could run away from us.

I laughed as he ran back to us and pulled us closer to the park. Jace bought tickets for the games and three unlimited ride wristbands.

"I'm not riding anything, Jace. You're wasting your money," I whined.

"Baby, you are riding something whether you like it or not," he chuckled.

I glared at him as he wrapped the wristband around his own wrist. I almost missed the fact that he called me baby, almost.

"Jace, you know I hate rides," I argued.

"You have to ride something. I already paid," he retaliated.

"I hate you so much for this," I sneered.

"Come on," he chuckled, pushing me further into the park where Junior waited impatiently.

"Junior, once you use all you're tickets you are done. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, mommy," he answered.

Junior immediately wanted to ride every single ride and since he was so small, one of us had to ride with him each time. As much as I hate riding rides, I agreed that Jace and I would switch off. After Junior had ridden every single ride, he wanted to play every single game.

"We're never going to leave this place," I complained, leaning my head on Jace's shoulder as we stood behind Junior while he played a game. He wrapped his arm around my waist and chuckled.

I knew that I shouldn't act this way with him because it might give him the wrong idea but it was easy to forget that we weren't together anymore. The pain was still there, deep in my heart but Jace wasn't just my boyfriend or the love of my life, he was my best friend too. Maybe I was being too hard on him for something that happened three years ago when he was drunk.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"A little," I responded.

"We can go," he suggested.

"No, he's having fun and still has a few more tickets."

"Mommy, look, I won," shouted Junior while showing me his stuff animal.

"That's great, baby. Good job. Are you going to win mommy a prize?"

"I can't, mommy. I want it," he responded.

"But what about mommy?"

"Daddy can win you something? Right, Daddy?" he asked turning to Jace whose arm was still at my hip. Jace glanced at me.

"What do you want, babe?"

"I was joking, Jace. Don't start. I already know you. You won't stop until you win," I answered.

"Baby, I was a winner the day I was born. It won't take long so just tell me what you want," he responded with a smirk.

"Nothing."

Jace turned me so that I was facing him. One of his hands was still at my hips and the other was beneath my chin. He gently lifted my face so that I was looking at him.

"Tell me what you want," he whispered.

"Nothing, Jace," I answered.

Jace sighed. I thought he had given up the idea of winning me something, so I was surprised when he handed the guy tickets and sat down.

"Jace..." I started.

"Shut up," he interrupted as the game started.

Junior sat in the chair beside him, mesmerized as he watched his father play Whack-a-mole. Five minutes later, Jace won me a huge stuff animal.

"Mommy, daddy's really good," cheered Junior as we left the park.

"I know, baby. Say thank you to daddy for spending so much money on you," I responded.

"Thank you, Daddy."

"No Problem, Bud," answered Jace.

He reached down and grabbed my hand. I smiled at him.

"Are you hungry, baby?" I asked Junior.

He nodded his head, fiercely. I smiled. We immediately headed for Taki's. My phone suddenly started ringing.

"Hello," I answered.

"Hey, where you at?"

"Hey, Z. I went to Victoria Garden's with Jace and Junior. Why? What's up?"

"Nothing, we were going to order dinner. Are you guys headed back?"

I frowned and looked down at my phone. It was already 5:00 pm.

"We're headed to Taki's so you guys can order without us," I answered.

"Are you and Jace okay?" asked Zoey, curiously.

"I don't know. I'll explain later," I answered.

"Okay. See you later."

"Bye."

"Who was that?" asked Jace as we rounded the corner towards Taki's.

"Zoey. They're ordering room service," I responded.

"Maybe you guys should come back and stay with us. It'll save you guys some money. Your dad is still there," he suggested.

"I'll ask when we get back," I replied.

He nodded and opened the door for me.

"Well, it must be my lucky week," stated Anna, "And who's this little guy?"

"My name is Jonathan like my daddy but you can call me Junior," answered Junior.

"It's very nice to meet you, Junior," she responded before turning to us, "I thought you guys weren't together anymore?"

"It's a long story, Anna," replied Jace.

She smiled and nodded in understanding. We followed her to our usual table.

"What can I get you guys?" she asked.

"We'll have the usual and Junior..." said Jace, looking at me.

"Junior will have a small apple juice, a cheeseburger and fries," I answered, smiling.

She nodded and quickly wrote it down. We sat in silence just listening to Junior talking about anything. He wanted to tell Jace everything. He talked about his daycare center, his room in New Orleans, all his toys, everything. Jace looked at me and I smiled. Anna came back a few minutes later with our drinks and crayons and paper for Junior.

"Say thank you, Junior," I ordered.

"Thank you," he said.  
"Oh, not a problem, precious," replied Anna. I smiled.

"I always liked her," I stated.

"I know. She's the only waitress in here that never tried to undress me with her eyes," he chuckled.

"Which is why I always liked her," I replied.

Jace smiled and reached over to grab my hand.

"Are you going to leave?" he asked.

"What?"

"You're only supposed to be here what two weeks, right?"

"I don't know yet, Jace. I don't want to take him from you but I have school," I answered, looking out the window.

"What do you want from me, Juliet? Tell me what to do? Now that I have you back, I can't live without you," he begged.

"I don't want you to do anything," I answered.

"But..."

"No, listen to me. It broke my heart when I left you and what was left of my heart after that broke when Sebastian told me what happened with you and Aline. I can't trust you anymore but I can't punish you for something that happened three years ago when I lied to you about Junior."

"So what does that mean?"

I could see hope in his eyes and I smiled.

"I won't trust you but I'm willing to try and make it work. For us and for our son. One more chance, Jace. That's it," I answered.

His face lit up like a little kid on Christmas day.

"I love you so much," he whispered as he gazed at me.

"I love you too," I responded, smiling.

"Mommy, look at my pretty picture," interrupted Junior.

I stared down at him and smiled. He drew a picture of Jace, himself and I.

"It's beautiful, baby," I responded, kissing his forehead.

"I have to go potty," he suddenly said.

I laughed at his scrunched up face.

"Okay, baby. Come on," I responded to Junior. "I'll be right back," I stated to Jace.

Jace nodded. I got up and led Junior to the bathroom. I laughed as he danced around doing what we called his "potty dance". I waited until he was done, washed his hands and walked back out. I could hear two people yelling, angrily.

"You bastard!"

I stopped; I knew that voice. I grabbed Junior's hand and ran back to the table. Jace and Sebastian were standing, glaring at each other. Sebastian said something just as I approached the table but I couldn't hear it. Jace lunged at Sebastian, punching him straight in the face. Sebastian pushed Jace back, punching him in the gut.

"JACE! SEBASTIAN! STOP IT!" I shouted.

I glanced at Anna who immediately came up and grabbed Junior. I made sure Junior was safely away with Anna before turning back to Jace and Sebastian. Jace was on top of Sebastian, punching him.

"JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER LIGHTWOOD!" I exclaimed

Jace stopped for a split second to look at me. Sebastian took advantage and pushed him back, kicking him in the side. Jace yelped in pain.

"JACE!" I shouted, running towards him.

"I'm fine," groaned Jace as he held his side.

"What the hell happened?" I asked looking back to Sebastian who was leaning against a table, scowling at us.

"He attacked me for telling you the truth," answered Sebastian.

"Jace, why would you do that?"

"Juliet, he..." started Jace.

"No, he told me the truth. You didn't. Why would you attack him?"

"Because he wanted to keep it a secret," sneered Sebastian. I frowned.

"Are you okay, Seb?" I asked.

"Are you serious? He kicks me but you ask if he's okay?" asked Jace.

"He's bleeding, Jace," I responded.

"I don't care," he retaliated.

I stared at him in shock. Sebastian and Jace always had their issues but Jace never took it out on me.

"Do you need to go to the hospital, Jace?" I asked.

"No, baby," he answered, getting up.

"I'm sorry but you guys have to leave," said one of the waitresses, "we can't have fighting in our restaurant."

I nodded. I turned to say something to Sebastian but he was already gone. I frowned and turned back to Jace. He was limping slightly. I walked over to Jace and let him lean on me for support. I could tell he wasn't letting support him completely since each step he took he winced.

"You need to go to the hospital," I stated.

"No, I'm fine. I hate hospitals," he responded.

"You could be seriously injured, Jace. Don't be stupid," I argued.

"No, baby. Let's just go back to your hotel," he stated.

I sighed. Junior ran up to us.

"Daddy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, little man. We'll order you some food once we get back okay?"

"Okay," he answered.

I waved goodbye to Anna before grabbing Junior's hand. We got into a taxi and sat in silence as we went back to the hotel. I didn't know what to say. Could I really do this with Jace again after knowing what he did? Sebastian's words stayed stuck in my head. _He wanted to keep it a secret. _Would Jace had even told me if Sebastian hadn't? Is there other secrets that I have yet to find out yet?

We got out at the hotel. As soon as we entered the room, Junior ran to the bed and turned the TV on. I made Jace sit down as I ordered dinner and an ice pack. The girls weren't there so I had assumed that they had gone back to the Lightwoods.

"I'm sorry, baby," said Jace pulling me to stand in front of him, "Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm worried about your injury and about other things," I answered.

"Like what?"

"Is there anything else that you haven't told me?"

"Are you having second thoughts of giving me another chance?"

"I just can't get Sebastian's voice out of my head. Were you ever going to tell me?"

"Of course, but do you know want to know why we were arguing?"

I nodded.

"I didn't sleep with Aline."

**Sebastian's POV:**

"You idiot! You weren't supposed to fight him. You were supposed to just make her second guess him even more then you already have."

I sighed. I don't know why I agreed to this stupid plan that Aline had; actually I did know why. I always loved messing with that arrogant son of bitch's life. Aline's been obsessed over Jace since middle school. Something about that bastard made all the girls swoon over him. What was so special about Lightwood? I was hotter than him – and I still am – but yet, not only did he get my dream girl, Juliet, he got all the other girls too.

"You're little boyfriend attacked me. I don't think it really matters what we do, Aline. He loves her not you," I answered.

I winced as she slapped me on my already bruised face.

"Never say that again. He's mine. I finally got him and there is no way I'm going to let that stupid little bitch take him from me," she replied.

"Just move on, dammit. I'm not getting attacked again because you have some weird obsession over Lightwood!"

She pulled my black hair and brought my face closer to hers.

"You will do whatever the hell I tell you do. You don't want them together as much I don't. Don't think I don't know how you've had a weird crush on her. Once Jace is mine again, you can have her."

I sighed. It would be nice to have Juliet on my arm.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Wait; things will play out by itself. You planted a seed of doubt inside her head already," she answered.

"But now he knows that he didn't really sleep with you. He's going to tell her the truth."

"Do you think she's going to believe him? She's not going to know whether he's lying or not."

"You have an evil mind, Aline."

"That's how I get what I want," she replied with an evil sparkle in her eye.

I don't know what I just got myself into working with her.

**Reviews make my day :) **


	10. She ain't you

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Juliet, Carson, Zoey and Caden.**

**Chapter song: She Aint you – Chris Brown**

**Jace's POV:**

I watched as Juliet walked Junior back to the bathroom. A second chance. She gave me a second chance. My heart felt like it was going to float out of my chest. I thought it would take days to get her back but fate was on my side. Yeah, I believe in fate and Angels but I would never admit that to anyone. That wasn't the point though. The point was I had my perfect girl back and my son. Suddenly I heard loud clapping coming from behind me. I turned and my eyes immediately narrowed.

Sebastian Verlac stood behind me with his taunting smile. To be honest, I had no idea how this rival between Sebastian and me even started. When we were in 7th grade, we were actually sort of friends but then in the beginning of 8th grade he started being a dick. I always suspected that I might have had something to do with me dating Juliet but she swore up and down that they were just friends.

"You think you're that good," he sneered as he took the seat across from me.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Verlac. Still obsessing over me? I'm sorry I don't roll that way," I mocked with a smirk.

"Do you really think I came here for you? I came here to talk to Juliet. I remember seeing her here a lot back then."

I froze and glared at him.

"What could you possibly have to say to Juliet?"

"She thinks she can trust you. She needs someone to tell her the truth."

"I am telling her the truth," I responded. I could feel the fire boiling beneath my skin.

"She trusts me more then you. I could tell her anything I want and she'll believe me over you," he answered.

"Do you have nothing better to do with your life than try to ruin my relationship?" I asked, trying not to let him see how pissed he was getting me. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"Oh, I won't ruin your relationship. You'll do that yourself," he answered.

My fist tightened as he stared at me with his mocking smile. At this point, I wanted nothing more than to knock his head straight off his shoulders.

"Are you sure you did what you think you did? Is there any doubt in your mind that maybe you didn't sleep with Aline?" he continued.

It was like a puzzle was clicking together in my head. Was Sebastian suggesting that I had never cheated on Juliet? But then why did he tell Juliet I did?

"What exactly are you saying, Verlac?"

"Do you really not remember a thing about that night with Aline? How much of a brain is even big ass head of yours, Lightwood?"

"Stop being an ass and just tell me what you're talking about! I know that you love hearing the sound of your own voice but my beautiful girlfriend and handsome son will be back any minute. I don't want them to have to suffer the punishment of looking at you're ugly face."

I smirked as I saw tension fill his face. I knew it. I knew he had a crush on Juliet. I could hear Junior's little feet coming towards us.

"Hurry it up, Verlac," I urged.

He glared at me before smoothing his face and smiling.

"You never slept with Aline. She thought that you would break up with Juliet because you felt so guilty for doing something you never even did," he whispered.

"Why did you tell Juliet I slept with Aline if you knew I never did?"

I slammed my fist down on the table. I could hear my voice getting louder and feel the stares from the people in the restaurant.

"Because I love making your life a living hell, Lightwood," he responding, smiling.

"YOU BASTARD!" I shouted, reaching to grab him. He stood up and easily maneuvered away from me.

"How does it feel to lose the trust of the woman you love for no reason?" he taunted.

I lunged for him. I could hear someone running closer to us but I didn't care. Sebastian pushed me back, punching me.

"JACE! SEBASTIAN! STOP IT!"

I distantly heard Juliet's voice shouting but I ignored it. I tackled him to the ground. I stood over him and slammed my fist into his face repeatedly. I wanted his blood.

"JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER LIGHTWOOD!"

I stopped and glanced at Juliet. She stood back, watching us frantically. I looked over and saw Anna holding Junior's face away from us. I sighed and was about to get up when I felt Sebastian push me back. His foot connected to my side.

"JACE!"

I could hear Juliet yell for me but the pain was too horrible. She ran to me and knelt by my side.

"I'm fine," I groaned, holding my side. I tried not to show how much pain I was in because I knew Juliet would worry more than necessary.

"What the hell happened?" she asked looking back to Sebastian who was leaning against a table, scowling at us.

"He attacked me for telling you the truth," answered Sebastian. Bastard.

"Jace, why would you do that?"

"Juliet, he..." I started but Juliet interrupted.

"No, he told me the truth. You didn't. Why would you attack him?"

"Because he wanted to keep it a secret," sneered Sebastian. I glared at him, almost missing the frown on Juliet's face.

"Are you okay, Seb?" she asked.

"Are you serious? He kicks me but you ask if he's okay?" I asked.

"He's bleeding Jace," she responded.

"I don't care," I retaliated.

She stared at me in shock. I felt horrible for taking my anger out on her but my head was going crazy and the pain in my side wasn't helping me think straight.

"Do you need to go to the hospital, Jace?" asked Juliet.

"No, baby," I answered, getting up.

"I'm sorry but you guys have to leave," said one of the waitresses, "we can't have fighting in our restaurant."

We nodded. Juliet turned to say something to Sebastian but he was already gone. She stared at where he once stood, confused before walking over to me. She wrapped her arm around my waist and helped me walk. I refused to put my weight on her though.

"You need to go to the hospital," she stated.

"No, I'm fine. I hate hospitals," I responded.

"You could be seriously injured, Jace. Don't be stupid," she argued.

"No, baby. Let's just go back to your hotel," I stated.

She sighed and nodded her head, slightly. Junior ran up to us.

"Daddy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, little man. We'll order you some food once we get back okay?"

"Okay," he answered.

We got into a taxi and sat in silence as we went back to the hotel. I didn't know what to say. Is what Sebastian just said true? I didn't cheat on Juliet. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. She looked hurt and lost in thought. Would she believe me if I told her what Sebastian said?

We got out at the hotel. As soon as we entered the room, Junior ran to the bed and turned the TV on. Juliet forced me to sit down as she ordered dinner and an ice pack. The girls weren't there so I had assumed that they had gone back to the house. I watched as she buzzed around the room, cleaning up and avoiding all eye contact with me.

"I'm sorry, baby," I said pulling her to stand in between my legs, in front of me. "Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you. I'm worried about your injury and about other things," She answered.

"Like what?" I asked curiously.

"Is there anything else that you haven't told me?"

"Are you having second thoughts of giving me another chance?"

Disappointment filled my heart. She was having second thoughts.

"I just can't get Sebastian's voice out of my head. Were you ever going to tell me?" she asked looking away.

"Of course, but do you know want to know why we were arguing?"

She nodded. I took a deep breath. I had to tell her and if she didn't believe me then I would have to find a way to prove it.

"I didn't sleep with Aline," I answered, simply.

"Excuse me?" she said, staring down at me with disbelief.

I recounted what happen with Sebastian, using as much details as possible. I watched her facial expressions for any indication if she was believing me or not. When I was done, I waited for her to say anything. She walked away from and sat at a chair across from me. She placed her head in her hands and I could hear her taking deep breaths.

"Baby, can you say something?" I whispered.

"Wh-Why would Sebastian lie to me?"

"Baby, I told you years ago. Verlac had a crush on you. He wanted to break us up as much as Aline did but he was more secretive about it. He would take any chance to ruin us. Please tell me that you believe me," I begged.

"Jace, I don't know. I don't know if I believe you because you never told me. Even if it was true or not, you never told me what happen. You lied to me so I don't know if I should believe you now."

"Please, Please, baby. Don't let him ruin us. I just got you back.

I got up, ignoring the burning in my side, and knelt down in front of her. I pulled my hands from her face and stared into her eyes.

"I love you. I love you more than I should. I'm telling you this because it's what Sebastian told me. If he's just fucking with us, I'll kill him. If he's telling the truth, I'll handle it," I assured.

"How are you going to find out?"

"I'll talk to Aline tomorrow. I won't lie to you anymore, babe. I promise."

She nodded. I watched as a tear fell from her eyes. I wiped it away and kissed her lips, gently.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too, Jace. I just want this to be over."

"I know, baby," I responded, wrapping my arm around her and holding her towards me.

I was going to find the truth and someone is going to pay. Sebastian, if he's just messing with my life or Aline, for lying to me.

**I'm going to start doing my author's notes at the end because I know it can get annoying when you just want to read the chapter and the author is going on and on and on. LOL! I know it's been awhile since I last updated and this chapter is a little blah. I finished my finals last week but I've been sick for a while like since the last time I updated. I was bed ridden for most of the beginning of the summer :( I wish I could say updates will be coming sooner but I start summer classes next week (yes, I'm trying to get ahead with credits because I am that much of a nerd) so I'll try to get to it as fast as I can. I do want to get more reviews though before I update next because the reviews have been very minimal but I never leave people hanging long. I promise. **

**Thanks to my beta icyfirelove3. Read her amazing story :)**

**Reviews make my day :)**


	11. Stranger

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Juliet, Carson, Caden and Zoey.**

Chapter Song: Stranger- Teairra Mari

Will's POV:

I laid in bed with my phone in my hand, staring at Clary's number. I had been contemplating for days whether I should ask her out. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear someone walk in until they sat on my bed. I looked up to see Carson grinning at me. I groaned.

"What, Car?"

"Just call her, Will," she responded.

"Call who?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Clary. Call her and ask her out already. You're usually Mr. Smooth with girls and you can't call a simple girl."

"I don't need your help, Car," I replied, annoyed.

"I forgot. The only person you listen to is Little J," she answered as she got up, "She'll be back later today. Her and Jace are giving things another chance. You can wait to talk to her but she'll probably tell you the same thing I did."

I watched as she walked out. I sighed. I hated when she was right. I took a deep breath and pressed call. It felt like hours before someone finally answered.

"Hello."

"Uh, hi. Clary?"

"Yes. Who's this?"

"Will. I'm staying with the Lightwoods. We met the other day."

"Oh, right. The kid who acts like Jace. Modern-day Casanova."

I smiled.

"I'm glad you remember me, babe. It's nice to know I made an impression."

"I never said it was a good impression, Casanova," she retaliated. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I never leave a bad impression."

"Whatever. Was there something you needed?" she asked.

"Yeah, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out, uh, today?"

I silently cursed myself. Why am I stuttering like an idiot?

"Sure. What time were you thinking?"

I glanced at the clock. It was 12:32.

"Uh, how about 2:30? Gives you about two hours to get pretty. Not that you really need two hours."

"Don't make me regret this, Casanova," she warned.

"Oh, baby. Trust me. You won't."

"Since you can't see me, I just thought you should know that I'm rolling my eyes."

"And just so you know, you will fall for my charm. They always do."

"I'm already regretting this."

I laughed. She gave me her address and hung up to get ready.

"YES!" I shouted.

"Whoa! Excited for something?"

I turned to see Juliet leaning against the door way. I smiled.

"UNCLE WILL!"

I smiled as Junior ran at me. I picked him up in my arms.

"Hey, little man. How's my favorite boy?"

"Good. We had so much fun with daddy yesterday. We went to Garden's Park and daddy won mommy a huge stuff animal."

"Sounds fun," I chuckled.

"Baby, why don't you go find Uncle Caden and Uncle Jem so mommy can talk to Uncle Will?" suggested Juliet.

"Okay, mommy. Bye, Uncle Will!"

"Bye, Buddy."

He jumped from my arms and ran out. I laughed and shook my head before looking back at Juliet.

"How you feeling, J?"

She shrugged.

"Overwhelmed. A lot has happened these past few days," she answered as she sat on the bed.

"I heard. For the record, Jace loves you. You can doubt anything else about him but you can't deny that he's in love with you. I saw it the minute he laid eyes on you," I replied, sitting beside her.

"I know but first, he cheated and now he didn't. I don't know what to believe anymore."

I sighed at her defeated tone.

"Does it really matter, J? It was three years ago. It was a mistake that he owned up to. What matters now are Junior and how much you guys love each other and him. If he cheated, it's the past. You both made a mistake. You did lie to him about his son. If he didn't cheat, that's great. Move on."

"Yeah, I guess. When did you become the wise one?"

"Apparently since we came to New York and your life turned into a tornado," I teased.

She smiled.

"How are you, Will? Who's this girl?"

"How do you know about Clary already?"

"Carson. Who else?" she chuckled.

"I should have known," I groaned.

"Yeah, so tell me about her."

"I don't know much. I just met her actually but there's something about her, J. I can't explain it but I just want to know more."

"William Herondale, are you falling for someone?" she teased.

"Me? Never. You should know this," I retaliated with a smirk.

"You're going to fall for her, Will. I already see it. Just you wait."

"I don't do love, Juliet. I don't do the relationship thing. Now I have a date to get ready for."

She smiled and hugged me.

"Be open, Will. You might be surprised at what you find," she whispered.

I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I'll try," I whispered back.

Suddenly someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see Jace staring at us, curiously. I took a step back from Juliet. I knew how it looked and I didn't want him to think I was "stepping into his territory". I watched as her face lit up. She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled, wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to kiss her lips.

"Hey baby," he said.

"Hey, what's up?" Juliet replied.

"I just wanted to let you know I'm going to head to Aline's. Do you want to come with?"

"Uh, yeah. Let me find Junior."

"He's with Isabelle and Alec in the living room. I'm afraid Iz wants to take him shopping."

We all laughed.

"I knew that would happen," responded Juliet.

"Our son will be the most stylish three-year old around," joked Jace.

"Let's go get this over with your girlfriend," said Juliet.

"YOU are my girlfriend. Aline is my ex-girlfriend."

"That you never broke up with," retaliated Juliet.

"Okay, enough! Get out! I have a date," I yelled.

They laughed and walked out. I headed to take a shower with my heart beating almost out of my chest.

Jace's POV:

I led Juliet down to the living room. As soon as we walked in, Junior ran to Juliet. He really was a Momma's boy. I smiled as Juliet scooped him in her arms.

"Where are you going, Mommy?"

"I'll be right back. Mommy and daddy have to go to the store, okay? You can stay here with your Auntie Izzy and Uncle Alec."

"No! Mommy, I want to go with you," he yelled. I could see the tears starting to form in his eyes.

"Baby, we will be right back. Don't cry or Daddy won't take you to Chuck E Cheese," she warned.

He glanced at me. I walked over to my son and nodded.

"You have to be a big boy and big boys don't cry, do they?"

He started sniffling and burying his face in Juliet's shoulder.

"How about staying with Auntie Zoey? You want to stay with Auntie Zoey?" reasoned Juliet.

"No! I want to go with you!"

I winced. I didn't know a little boy as small as him could yell so loud. Juliet sighed and glanced at me.

"It's a new place and he has to get use to it. Maybe I should stay here with him," she suggested.

"How are you going to know I'm telling you the truth?" I asked, cautiously.

The whole point of talking to Aline is to find out what really happened at that party years ago.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Jace. I love you. I trust you to tell me exactly what she says," answered Juliet but I could see a hint of doubt still in her eyes. She was trying, I had to give her that. I smiled and kissed her lips.

"I love you so much," I whispered against her lips.

"Go. The faster you talk to her, the faster you come back to me," she responded.

I pulled away, kissed Junior on the forehead and walked out. The walk to Aline's house usually only took 10 minutes, at most maybe 15 minutes, but today thoughts clouded my mind and it took me almost 20 minutes. I ran into a couple people on the way. What if I had cheated on Juliet? Would she be okay with me? What would that mean for me and her? She said that she trusted me but I could still see the hurt and doubt that she tried to hide beneath her eyes. Would that ever go away? Will I ever gain her full trust again?

Next thing I knew, I was slowly descending the steps to Aline's two bedroom apartment. Why she needed two bedrooms, I never understood. I rang the doorbell once and waited. Aline opened the door wearing a thin robe. I could tell that she had nothing but undergarments and the robe on. She grinned at me and leaned against the door frame.

"Jacey Poo, I knew you would come back," she said with a smirk.

"Don't call me that, Aline. You know I can't stand it," I answered, rolling my eyes.

"What brings you here?" she asked, trailing her hand down my chest, "Little miss perfect run off again?"

Anger sparked inside of me. I pushed her inside, making sure that it wasn't

too hard. I kicked the door shut with me foot and turned to her. She smiled. I recognized the glint in her eyes.

"I'm not here for that, Aline. Before I start let's get a few things clear, me and you are over. We will never be together. And if you ever mention or even think about Juliet again, I will step aside and let her tear your throat out."

I smirked as she took a deep breath. I sat on her couch and clenched my fists as she sat beside me, a little too close for comfort. Her robe fell, slightly revealing her bare skin.

"Jace, what can I help you with?" she asked as she rubbed her hand up my leg.

I pushed her hand off me and sighed.

"I need to ask you something. I need you to be honest."

"Anything for you, Jace," she grinned.

I rolled my eyes.

"Back in high school. On the night of Tyler's party. Did we sleep together?"

I watched her face carefully. I saw the color drain from her face. She looked at her coffee table and refused to look at me. That's when I knew. I jumped out of my seat so fast, Jackie Chan would have been proud.

"YOU LET ME THINK THAT I SLEPT WITH YOU? YOU LET ME THINK THAT I HAD CHEATED ON JULIET! WHAT WOULD MAKE YOU DO SOMETHING SO HORRID?"

"Jace, you have to listen to me. Please," she begged, grabbing my arm.

"Don't touch me. I've felt guilty for three years because of what I thought I did. You had plenty of chances to tell me but you chose not to. Why?"

"I love you, Jace. Please," she pleaded, "You don't understand. She's not right for you."

"You know nothing about me or Juliet. She's is the love of my life and you are nothing but a bitch," I shouted. I started walking towards the door when she pulled me back and pushed me on the couch. She took off her robe and straddled me.

"Aline, get off of me."

"Jace, you can't break up with me. I've pleased you for so long. I know you don't want it to end," she insisted as she kissed my neck.

I gripped her waist to try to lift her off me without hurting her. Suddenly her mouth was on mine. My first instinct was to kiss back but Juliet's face popped into my head and I pushed her back, not caring if that she had fallen on her butt.

"Don't call me. Don't come near me or my family," I stated before walking out the door.

Juliet's POV:

"Damn, look at that handsome fella," I teased as Will walked into the living room.

I had been waiting for Jace to come back for almost an hour and a half now. Where was he? I glanced at Junior who was busy playing Xbox Connect with Isabelle and Zoey. They were playing some dance game and Junior was just moving around the room. Will sat beside me.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"Never. I never get nervous, J," he answered.

"Will, don't lie to me. I know you. You're uneasy," I retaliated.

"I just want to impress her, J."

"You will. Just be yourself."

"Maybe, not completely yourself. You know you can be obnoxious so tone it down a bit," added Zoey as she sat beside Alec.

"Then I wouldn't be me," smirked Will.

"Relax. Now, go before you're late for your date," I stated.

He smiled, gave me a quick hug, kissed Junior on the forehead, and left.

"Do you think he'll mess it up?" asked Zoey.

"No. I think he really likes her," I answered.

"That's a first. Who would have thought?"

"It was only a matter of time, Z. I knew it would happen eventually. I guess we all have a reason to stay in New York, huh?"

She glanced at Alec and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess we do. What do you think is going on with Aline and Jace?"

"I don't know but honestly, it doesn't matter anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I realized that it doesn't matter what he did three years ago or what I did three years ago. It's the past and that's where it has to stay if I want to have a future with Jace to raise our son. What's important now is Junior and rebuilding what we had."

"I'm glad. I've never seen you happier then when you are with Jace."

I smiled. Suddenly my phone vibrated. I sighed as I opened it to see a text from Sebastian.

_I went to talk to Aline because I wanted her to know that I was planning on telling you that Aline and Jace never slept together. It wasn't fair to you that you were being lied to. The only reason I lied was because I hate Jace. You've always known that but that's not the point. When I was there, Jace got there to talk to her a few minutes after me. He didn't know I was there because I hid in a closet but this is what I witnessed. I thought you should know. I'm so sorry, Juliet._

Enclosed in the text was a photo. I gasped and dropped the phone.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" asked Junior, running to me.

"J, what's wrong?" asked Zoey as she picked up my phone. She gasped and handed it to Isabelle and Alec.

"Oh my gosh," exclaimed Isabelle.

"Oh, no. Jace, what have you done?" whispered Alec.

Their voices were distant. I stared into the eyes of my three-year old son, frozen but all I saw was the picture of Aline and Jace kissing.

Aline's POV:

I watched as Jace walked out of the door. He'll be back. I got up off the floor and grabbed my robe. I wrapped it around my body before calling for Sebastian to come out.

"Did you get all that?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got a good picture. What do you want me to do with it?" he answered.

"Send it to Juliet, of course."

"There's no way he is going to get back with you now. Even if we get rid of Juliet."

"The bitch needs to go. Jace will be back as soon as she's gone."

"You know the deal was you get Jace and I get Juliet. How is that going to work if you're trying to get her to leave?"

"She won't leave New York, you idiot. She would never take her precious son from his father, grandparents, aunt and uncle. Even if she leaves to go back to wherever she came from, she'll be moving back to New York before you know it and you can swoop in like her knight and shining armor."

"She better, Aline. If she doesn't come back, I'll tell Jace your whole little plan. I may not like that son of bitch but a deal is a deal. If I help you get him and I don't get Juliet then you will no longer have Jace. I will make sure of it."

I narrowed my eyes at him. I hated when people threatened me. I sauntered over to him slowly. I smirked as I could see his adams apple quiver slightly. I ran a finger down his chest and back up.

"I don't deal well when people threaten me, Sebastian. I always get what I want and nobody ever stands in my way. I want Jace and he will be mine. If you do anything to stand in my way, I will ruin you without a second thought and you know if anybody is capable of ruining your entire life, I would be the one. Is that understood?"

Before he knew it, I slapped him straight in the face. I felt the sting as my hand connected his jaw. His eyes narrowed on me but I knew he wouldn't raise a hand to me.

"Just send the picture then get out of my face."

"Yes, master," he responded, sarcastically.

He immediately started clicking on his phone. I smiled and walked to my bedroom. Jace will be mine again and it will be like little Miss perfect never even existed, exactly how it should be.

Jace's POV:

On the way home from Aline's, I decided to stop and get dinner from Taki's. As I waited for the food, I thought about what this meant. I didn't cheat on Juliet. Our love was still strong. Suddenly I was anxious to see her, to hold her in my arms. I thought about Junior. My son. Never in a million years would I have thought that I would be a father at the age of 21. Suddenly my phone rang.

"JONATHAN CHRISTOPHER LIGHTWOOD! GET YOUR BUTT HOME NOW!" yelled Isabelle in my ear. I winced and held the phone from my ear.

"I stopped to get food, Iz. I'll be home in 10 minutes."

"YOU HAVE A LOT OF EXPLAINING TO DO. GET HOME NOW!"

"The food is almost ready, Iz. 10 minutes, okay?" I responded hanging up.

I wonder what in the world was going on at home. I dialed Juliet's number but she wouldn't pick up. I instantly got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Juliet always picked up the phone, even if she didn't want to talk. One by one, I called Carson, Will, Caden, Zoey. Nobody answered. Finally when I dialed Alec's number he picked up.

"Hello."

"Finally! What's going on? Why isn't anyone picking up their phone? And why is Isabelle freaking out?"

"Jace, you need to come home now."

There it was again. That bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"What happen? Is Junior okay? Is Juliet okay?"

"They left."

"Left where?" I asked, confused.

"Back to Miami. They're staying at a hotel and then leaving in the morning. They wouldn't tell us what hotel. Not even Isabelle."

I didn't respond. I slammed my phone shut and ran out the door.

**Please don't be mad at me for being like two months late! As I said in my authors note, I was sick for three weeks and one of the weeks I was in the hospital. To this day, we still don't know what's wrong but no worries, I'm all better. I also had school issues, family issues, and boyfriend/ex boyfriend issues. Yeah, basically my life sucks at the moment but I'm so happy that I finally got this chapter up. I'm already working on the next one. I want to say that there may be only 3 or 4 more chapters left. Hopefully, my chapters will come sooner but there's no guarantee. **

**I want to thank my beta icyfirelove3. Check out her amazing story City of Glass Hearts. **

**I also want to thank those who reviewed after my authors note. It really made me feel so much better. **

**That's all for my blabbering! Reviews make me smile :)**


	12. What Happened to Us

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody but the characters that I've created with my extremely imaginative brain :) **

Chapter song: What Happened to Us-Jessica Mauboy

2 months later

Jace's POV:

It's been two months since the last time I saw her. Two months since the last time I heard her voice. Since that day, there has been an ache inside my heart. For her and for my son. We were still trying to figure out how things were going to be arranged for Junior. As of right now, I put money in her bank account for him, talk to him through the webcam, and sometimes the phone. I never talk to her though. She always has someone organize things for her. My nights have been restless. I dream of the last day that I saw her almost every single night.

_Flashback:_

_ I ran as fast as my legs would let me. I needed to get home. I needed to get to her. I silently prayed to the Angels that Alec was joking. I hoped that I would walk into the living room and she would be there, waiting, with our son. As soon as I crossed the threshold, I knew that she was gone. I could feel it in my heart._

"_Alec! Isabelle!" I shouted._

"_JONATHAN CHISTOPHER LIGHTWOOD!" shrieked Isabelle._

_ She ran at me so fast that I barely had time to move out of the way. She turned on me and narrowed her eyes._

"_You are the biggest idiot in the entire world. You had a good girl and you ruined it! You ruined it for a slut! Learn how to keep it in your pants..." she screamed. Fortunately, Alec interrupted her._

"_Isabelle, you don't know what happen. Let's give him a chance to explain before you chew him out," reasoned Alec._

"_Fine," stated Isabelle but she didn't look so happy._

_ I followed them into the living room without a word. They sat on the couch and I sat on the recliner. I placed my head in my hands._

"_Where are they?" I mumbled._

"_We don't know. They wouldn't tell us," answered Alec._

"_Why did she leave?"_

"_BECAUSE YOU CHEATED ON HER!" exclaimed Isabelle._

_ My head snapped up. Isabelle was glaring at me, angrily. My eyes were connected with Alec's before he looked away to stare at a spot on the floor that he suddenly found interesting._

"_What? No, I didn't," I responded, confused._

"_Then explain this," retaliated Isabelle. She threw her phone at me. I stared down at it. On the screen was a picture of me. The scene looked too familiar._

"_Nothing happened. She attacked me and I pushed her off. I swear," I pleaded._

"_Jace, if you're telling the truth then you have to find her," suggested Alec._

"_She's in tears. You might not want to go there."_

_ I turned to see Will, leaning against the door frame._

"_Do you know where she's at?" I asked, jumping out of my seat._

"_I can't tell you. Sorry, cuz," he answered. I dropped back into the chair. "But I can tell you that our flight leaves at noon."_

_ I smiled and bumped fist with him._

"_Thanks."_

"_No problem. She loves you. I don't know if she'll listen but you have to try. She has no clue that I came here."_

_ I smiled and watched as he walked out. I couldn't sleep without Juliet in my arms. I missed her and it had only been a few hours. I woke up the next day bright and early. I waited anxiously for the hours to pass. When the time finally came, I took my motorcycle out of the garage and drove as fast as I could to the airport._

_ I always loved being on my motorcycle. It was like flying. I felt free. Invincible. I arrived at the airport in record time. I ran through the airport, my eyes scanning everywhere._

"_Daddy!"_

_ I turned to see Junior running towards me. A few steps behind him was Juliet and she did not look happy to me. I scooped him in my arms and smiled but my eyes were focused on Juliet._

"_Daddy, are you coming home with us?"_

"_Junior, daddy is staying here," answered Juliet for me._

"_Why?" he asked._

"_We'll be back."_

"_Will you?" I asked. She sighed and shrugged._

"_Junior, go with Auntie Carson. You need to eat before we head home."_

_ He nodded and hugged me tight._

"_Daddy, don't leave without saying goodbye. Okay?" he stated._

"_I won't, little man."_

_ I watched him walk away. I turned back at Juliet who was staring at the floor._

"_You weren't planning on saying goodbye?"_

"_No."_

"_Why?"_

"_What do you want me to say? That I wasn't going to say goodbye because the minute I saw you, I knew that I wouldn't be able to leave. Jace, you aren't ready for this. Not a hundred percent."_

"_Don't tell me that I'm not ready for this. Don't take away my son. Don't leave me, Juliet," I pleaded._

"_We'll probably come back. I don't know when but it won't be long, Jace. I just need to go for right now but I would never take Junior away for good. Not a second time."_

"_I didn't sleep with her, Juliet. I promise you that I did not sleep with her. I love you and I love Junior. Please don't leave."_

"_Goodbye, Jace."_

_ I watched her walk away and felt a tear fall from my eyes. This all felt like some horrible nightmare. I couldn't lose her again._

_End flashback_

I shook my head to erase the memories. I hated thinking about her. I hated knowing that I had a second chance with her but I still ruined it.

"JACE, GET UP!" shrieked Isabelle.

I groaned and climbed out of bed. I walked slowly towards my bedroom door before pulling it open and glaring at her.

"WHAT?"

"Will's coming back today, remember?"

I sighed. Will had hit it off with Clary. He was coming back to spend some time with her.

"Yeah, I remember. Why is it necessary for me to get out of bed?"

"Just get ready, asshole," she answered, shaking her head and walking away.

I sighed and quickly got ready. I walked downstairs to the smell of something burning in the kitchen.

"Jace, run. Isabelle's cooking breakfast," said Alec as I walked in the kitchen.

"Shut up, Alec. I'm getting better right, Jace?" retaliated Isabelle.

"Yeah," I answered without thinking.

They both sighed as I took a seat at the table and grabbed an apple.

"Jace, you need to get out or something. You've actually been kind for the past two months and it's not you. Please, talk to us," pleaded Isabelle.

"Talk about what, Iz? There's nothing for me to talk about," I answered.

"Talk about Juliet and Junior. Did she say when they'll be back?" asked Alec.

"No and I don't want to talk about them," I responded, looking away.

There was a moment of silence before I heard heels walking away into the distance. I didn't look up as Alec took a seat beside me.

"I know you miss her, Jace, but what are you helping by sulking around the house? Do something about it," he said.

"Do what, Alec? She wants space. She doesn't want to see me. I can't push myself on her."

"Jace, do you remember when we were in high school? A year after you and Juliet first started dating, I told you how scared I was to tell Zoey that I loved her. You told me that if I wanted something, like really wanted something, sometimes I have to fight for it. I have to take a risk and do something that is against everything I believe in. Do you want your family back?"

"More than anything. I wake up feeling like I can't breathe without them. It physically hurts me to be without them, Alec."

"Then do something, Jace. Fight for her before it's too late. Show her that you are ready to commit to her, to Junior and to your family."

Alec was right. I jumped out of seat, determined.

"Thanks, Alec. I need to go make some calls."

Will's POV:

Back to New York. I wish I never left but I had to go, for Juliet. The girl who laughs at all my jokes. The girl who's always been there for me. The girl who threatens any girl that takes things too far with me. The girl who never judges how I am in relationships. The girl who never asks questions because she knows I don't want to talk about it. It was my turn to be there for her. A part of me wishes that I was staying longer than a few days but Saturday was Carson and Jem's engagement party. I had to be there for that so it left me with four days. I'm probably crazy to come to New York for four days but I needed to see her.

Clary. We only had one date but it sparked something inside me. Since that one date two months ago, all I've wanted was to hear her voice and feel her skin. We talked on the phone every night and text almost every minute of the day but neither one of us wanted to be exclusive because we were so distant. I wanted to though. I don't know what it was about Clary but I wanted her to be more than just a friend. I had hoped that Juliet would cave and move to New York so Jace could be around Junior more.

I got off the plane and hailed a cab, ignoring the girls that kept staring at me. I quickly told the cab driver the address of the Institute and let out a deep breath. I would finally see Clary tonight. My heart jumped. _Get a grip, William. She's just a girl._ A girl that made me want something I've never wanted in my life before. I quickly paid the cab driver and walked to the door.

"WILL!" shouted Isabelle, jumping into my arms, "Clary is so excited to see you. She'll be here early so I can get her ready but you can't see her."

I shook my head and laughed.

"Where's the guys?"

"Jace is in his room as usual. He hasn't left that room for more than twenty minutes since you guys left. Alec is in the living room, playing PS3 with Simon and a friend of ours."

I nodded and walked to my living room.

"Will, what's up? Glad you got here safe."

"Yeah, how are you doing?"

"Good. This is Magnus and you remember Simon."

I looked at the boys sitting beside Alec. Simon wore his usual gamer t-shirt. What surprised me was that he was glaring at me.

"If you hurt Clary, I'll hurt you," he stated.

"Oh, that's why you're glaring at me. I thought it was a gay thing. I know I'm hot but sheesh," I responded.

"Actually, you were only hot up until you opened your mouth," said the other boy.

My eyes widened as my eyes fell on Magnus. He was dressed, um, sparkly. That's the only way to describe him, I suppose. I was scared if I got too close, I would walk away covered in sparkles.

"I know. I'm magnificently gorgeous, even straight guys check me out. I'm Magnus Bane. Clarissa talks about you all the time," he said as he got up to shake my hand.

"Will Herondale. Nice to meet you."

"It is very nice, indeed."

I rolled my eyes.

"What time are you going out with Clary tonight?" asked Alec.

"Six. I'm going to bring my bags to a room and possibly talk to Jace," I answered.

"I wouldn't bother, handsome. Blondie won't talk to anyone. It's a shame that I didn't get to meet this girl that got pretty boy all heartbroken. She deserves a reward. If I was her I would have left a long time ago..." ranted Magnus.

I shook my head and laughed as I walked away. I quickly deposited my bags in the room I had during my last visit and found Jace's room. I banged on the door loudly.

"WHAT? I'M BUSY!" shouted Jace as he pulled the door open.

"Busy with what, cousin?" I answered with a smirk.

"Great, Will, you're here. I need your help."

"Help with what?" I asked as I followed him inside and closed the door.

"I'm going to get Juliet back. I need my family, Will."

I smiled.

"How are you going to do that?"

"I don't know. I need an idea or inspiration or something, Will. Throw me a bone here. When is she coming back?"

"I honestly don't know. She said when she's ready, she's going to come back but who knows if she'll ever be ready to see you again," I responded, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"So what do I do?"

"Have you called her?"

"I call her two times a day, Will. She never answers. The only way she'll talk is if I..." he started.

"If you what?"

"If I go see her," he answered, grinning.

"You're going to go to New Orleans?" I asked surprised. I never would have thought Jace would actually chase her.

"That's the only way she'll listen. If I am in front of her, in the flesh, she can't hang up on me and I won't let her walk away. Plus, I really miss Junior."

"He asks about you all the time. He misses you too."

Jace smiled.

"Thanks, Will," he stated.

"I didn't do anything but sit here," I answered, shrugging.

"Yeah, but you're on my side to get her back. At least I think so, because if not, you would have just walked right out the room. Alec asks Zoey a couple times to talk to her but Zoey's not on my side."

"None of them are, Jace. I am because I'm your cousin. I know you and I know you love her. Everyone else knows Juliet. They care about Juliet. She cried for days and sometimes she wakes up crying in the middle of the night. She misses you so much but her pride won't let her forgive you."

"I didn't sleep with Aline, Will."

"I know. I believe you but you have to understand how that picture looked. Sebastian sent her a pretty long message about it too."

"Wait, Sebastian sent it to her?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I am going to kill that son of bitch!" he shouted. He was out the door before I could stop him. I shook my head. I may have made things slightly worse.

Jace's POV:

That pathetic son of bitch, Sebastian Verlac, is going to die. Ever since Juliet came back, it was like high school all over again. Sebastian trying to get Juliet from me and Aline trying to get me from Juliet. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if they had both teamed up to ruin what was left of my relationship with Juliet. I'm too old for this game with them. He messed with my relationship for the last time.

I walked around New York aimlessly searching for Sebastian. I tried all of his usual haunts. Pandemonium, Taki's, Mystic but I couldn't find him anywhere. I was just about to give up when I saw him. I ran up so that I was walking behind him. He stopped at the park and looked around as if he knew that someone was following him.

"Verlac," I stated, walking up closer.

"Lightwood, I was wondering when you would drop your pathetic heartbroken act and come find me. How is Juliet? Or is she still ignoring you?" he asked without turning around.

"Turn and face me, Verlac."

He turned slowly, an evil grin spread across his face.

"Finally coming out of the closet then, Lightwood. I knew someone could not love themselves so much and not be gay."

"You wish I was gay, Verlac."

"As interesting as this is, why exactly are you following me?"

"We've been playing this little game of yours since we were in high school. You try to take Juliet. Aline tries to sleep with me. You've been trying to break us up for years. Can't find another girl?" I taunted.

"I have plenty but Juliet should have been mine from the beginning," he responded, glaring at me.

"She will never be yours. You can't break us," I retaliated, stepping towards him.

"Hate to break it to you, Lightwood. It looks like I already have. Do you really think she'll come back? You saw the picture and exactly how it looked. I know what happen, Aline knows what happen, you know what happen but who do you think she's going to believe," he stated, stepping towards me.

I didn't think. I just reacted. My face connected hard to his face. He stumbled back surprised and before he could attack me, I kneed him in the gut. I pushed him back and he fell back on the ground moaning in pain. I kicked him one more time in the ribs before leaning down and pulling his head back to look at me.

"Stay out of my relationship. Stay away from Juliet and do me a favor, tell that bitch Aline to leave me alone," I growled.

I stood straight up and kicked him one more good time. I walked away and took a deep breath. I walked to Taki's to get some food. I sat at a table, trying to get my emotions together before I called the airlines. I had to book a flight for as soon as possible which fortunately, is tomorrow. After booking the flight, I stared at my phone. The wallpaper on my phone was a picture of Junior, Juliet and I at Victoria Gardens. I had to call her so that she knew that I was coming. I wanted to hear her voice more than anything. I sighed, dialed her number and waited.

Juliet's POV:

"Junior, where are you?" I shouted as I walked into the house. Zoey smiled at me and pointed behind the couch, "Hmm, I was going to get ice cream but I need someone to go with me."

"I WANT TO GO!" yelled Junior, jumping from behind the couch.

"HAH, gotcha," I teased as he jumped into my arms.

He laughed as he clung to me.

"Mommy, I want ice cream."

"Okay, let momma change out of her work clothes."

Twenty minutes later, I walked out and laughed as Junior talked to Zoey on the couch. Junior was ranting about his birthday in a few weeks and Zoey looked like she was having a headache.

"Hey, J," exclaimed Zoey, looking relieved to see me.

"Did he give you a hard time?" I asked as I picked up stray toys, "Junior, clean up your toys."

Zoey shook her head as Junior jumped down from the couch.

"J, Alec's been asking when we're going to go back," whispered Zoey.

I sighed. I hadn't really thought much about it. Junior's been wanting to see his dad. Jace. It's been two months. I missed him more than anything. I often found myself waking up in tears wanting his arms to protect me. More than once, I've picked up the phone to call him but the image of him and Aline always clouded my thoughts and the phone call was never made. I cleared my throat and turned to Zoey.

"I don't know. You can go back, Z. You didn't have to leave with us nor did Will or Carson or Caden or Jem. You could have stayed."

"We were never going to let you leave without us. You needed us even if you didn't want to admit it," she argued.

"I know. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Thanks for babysitting. I'll see you later, probably at Carson and Jem's engagement party on Saturday."

Zoey sighed, said a quick goodbye to Junior and left. I took a deep breath and sat on the couch.

"Momma, ice cream?"

I opened my eyes to see Junior's pleading eyes. I smiled.

"Let's go, baby."

He grinned and walked to the door; I shook my head and followed, walking down the block.

"Whose birthday is coming up?" I asked, although I already knew my answer.

"MINE!" shouted Junior. I laughed.

"And what do you want for your birthday?"

"I want to see Daddy."

I sighed. Junior's been asking for Jace a lot the past two months. I wasn't sure how to respond. I knew it wasn't fair that Jace didn't get to see Junior but I wasn't ready to see him yet.

"I'll see if Daddy can come down for your party okay, little man."

"I'm a big boy now, Mommy. I'm going to be three."

"You're going to be four, Junior," I answered, laughing.

We walked into the ice cream shop. As soon as we sat down, my phone rang. Jace calls me at least two times a day but I never answered. I sighed and picked up.

"Hello."

"Juliet? You picked up," he said. My heart hurt at the sound of Jace's voice.

"Yes, I did."

"I-I-I wasn't expecting you to pick up. I was just going to leave a voicemail."

"Well I did. What do you want?" I almost winced at how harsh my voice sounded.

"I'm coming to New Orleans."

"What?" I responded, my voice getting slightly louder.

I turned to see a few other customers in the shop staring at me. I blushed.

"What do you mean you're coming to New Orleans?" I asked, making sure my voice was lower.

"I'll be there in tomorrow night. That's the earliest flight that I could get. I miss Junior, Juliet. I want to see him. I don't know how long I'll stay. Can you get me at the airport?"

I sighed.

"Yeah, sure. I was going to call you anyway. Junior's birthday party is in two and a half weeks. He wants to see you too."

I looked over at Junior, completely oblivious to my phone conversation.

"Then I'll stay at least until his birthday party. I miss you too, you know."

"Don't start, Jace," I responded.

"At least hear me out when I get there."

"I'll see. Do you want to talk to Junior?" I asked.

"Yes, please."

"Junior, daddy's on the phone."

Junior's face lit up as he took the phone. I smiled.

"Not too long, Junior. Daddy has a flight tomorrow."

"Daddy, where are you going?...Really?" then turned to me, "Momma, daddy's coming."

"I know, baby," I answered, smiling.

Aline's POV:

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE'S GOING TO NEW ORLEANS?" I shrieked.

"Stop yelling at me. I mean exactly what I said. He has a flight booked tomorrow to go to New Orleans. I heard him on the phone at Taki's after he attacked me. This isn't going like you planned. It's been two months and I'm no closer to getting Juliet then you are to getting Lightwood."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! We just have to work around this. The bitch is more stubborn than I thought she would be."

"Maybe we should just give up. Let them be. They have a kid, Aline. Even if Lightwood was to magically fall in love with you, Juliet will always be right there with HIS son."

I smacked him so fast that he didn't have time to react. I could feel the sting on my hand.

"I will never let that bitch have what is mine!"

"You are the bitch. A crazy, psychotic one at that. Don't hit me again. I had enough of this with you. And I'm tired of your little boyfriend attacking me. I'm out!" he stated, angrily. He started to walk away when I grabbed his arm. I glared at him. How dare he call me out of my name? Did he forget who he was dealing with?

"You can't be out. If I go down, you'll go down with me."

"I'm done being scared of you. If you want to take me down, then do it. I don't care anymore," he retaliated, snatching his arm away, "Oh and by the way when he attacked me today, it wasn't for you, it was for Juliet. You will never be her."

I watched as that pathetic excuse for a man, Sebastian, walked out the door. He was a fool for giving up. We were so close to getting what we wanted. Why give up when we're ahead of the game? Well I won't be as pathetic as him. I get what I want even if I have to do it alone, but how? Suddenly an idea hit me. I grabbed my phone and made a quick call.

"Hello, New York airlines. How may I help you?"

I rolled my eyes. I always hated the preppy girls that answered the phones.

"Yes, I'd like to book a flight to New Orleans," I answered. If Jace wants to go to New Orleans to see Juliet, then I will too.

**I know I'm horrible for taking forever to update but I've been busy getting things ready for school. Did I ever mention how much I hate college? LOL anyway I'm thinking this story will come to end soon...maybe 1 or 2 more chapters, possibly 3 but I'm currently brainstorming for another story. **

**I'm not sure if many people read the chapter before this one because it replaced my previous authors note so if you didn't there is another chapter before this. I don't want anyone getting confused because I know I would be lol**

**Thanks a bunch to icyfirelove3 for being my beta throughout this entire story. My chapters had so many mistakes before she fixed them and now I've gotten so much better. **

**Well that's enough for my rambling. I've started the next chapter but I don't want to promise a faster update because to be realistic, I'm a busy girl LOL**

**Reviews make my day :)**


	13. Superhero

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the most amazing author Cassandra Clare, well besides the storyline and the characters I made up in my creative mind.**

Chapter Song: Superhero- Miguel

Juliet's POV:

"MOMMY! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

I groaned as Junior jumped on the bed.

"Jonathan Christopher Lightwood Jr.! Stop jumping on the bed right now," I scolded.

"But Mommy, Daddy's coming today."

"He won't be here until four, Junior. It's only seven am.! It's too early. Go back to sleep, baby," I responded turning my back towards him.

"Mommy, please," he begged.

"Fine, go play while Mommy gets ready."

I chuckled as he jumped off the bed and ran to his room. I laid back and closed my eyes. Jace was coming today. I was happy because truthfully, I missed him and I know Junior misses him too but I was scared too. Was I really ready to see him? Not that I have much of a choice.

"Mommy, are you getting ready?"  
I laughed. "YES, JR!"

I took a quick shower and threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a blue tank top. I put my black heels on and walked out to see Junior on the couch watching Cars.  
"What do you want for breakfast, baby? We got a few things to do before you go see Pop Pop and daddy comes."

"Uh, pancakes and sausage."

"Okay, baby."

I walked to the kitchen and started pulling out the pancake mix. I grabbed my phone, put the headphones in, and dialed Jace's number. I knew that he'd be awake because he rarely sleeps in.

"Hello."

"Hello, Jace."

"Juliet? Is everything okay?" he asked. I heard rustling as if he was still packing.

"Yes, everything is fine. I just wanted to make sure everything is okay with you. Are you ready for your flight?"

"I can always count on you to keep me on the right track. Yes, everything is fine. I'm just packing. My flight is at noon," he answered.

"Okay, I'll be there. Junior wants you to stay at the house with us so I made the guest room for you. What do you want for dinner?"

"You know I'll eat anything you cook."

"Okay, I'll see what Junior wants. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes, of course. I'd love to."

"Junior! Daddy's on the phone," I shouted. I laughed at the sound of Junior scrambling to get off the couch.

"Don't hurt yourself, baby. Daddy will wait for you," I joked.

I handed him the phone and pointed for him to sit at the kitchen table while I finished making breakfast. I placed a plate in front of him.

"Here, Mommy," said Junior, handing me my phone.

"Did daddy hang up?" I asked. He shook his head, "Okay, baby." I walked back to the kitchen.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey beautiful."

"Uh, well, I'll be at the airport to get you. I'll see you then."

"Yeah, I can't wait," he responded before hanging up. I sighed before I quickly ate and we headed out the door.

"What do you want for dinner tonight?" I asked Junior as we walked into the grocery store.

"Uh, grilled cheese," he answered. I grinned.

"You want grilled cheese to be daddy's welcome dinner? Well okay," I teased.

"Uh, chicken!"

"Okay, how about we make your favorite? Grilled chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, three cheese potato chives, corn and mac and cheese."

"Yum, Mommy. I'm going to eat it all up." I laughed and kissed him on the forehead.

"As long as you save some for mommy and daddy," I responded. I picked him up and put him in the cart and quickly finished the grocery shopping. By the time we finished the errands, it was time to drop Junior off and go get Jace.

"Hey Princess," greeted my dad as he opened the door, "Hey, little man."

"Hey, Pop Pop! Guess what? Daddy's coming," exclaimed Junior.

"That's, uh, great," responded dad as he stared at me.

I sighed. My dad always loved Jace. Even after I left when I was pregnant, my dad always tried to talk me into going back to Jace but after what happen in New York, he basically dropped to the bottom of my dad's favorite person list.

"Junior, why don't you go find Tori?"

"Okay."

I watched as he walked away before turning back to my dad.

"I know what you're going to say," I stated, sitting on the couch.

"No, I don't think you do. Why is he coming?"

"I don't know. He's staying at least until Junior's party," I answered.

"You know why. He wants to make up with you. You know that boy loves you to death."

"I don't know if I'm ready to see him but I couldn't say no. I can't stop him from seeing his son."

"I know. I just don't want this to take a toll on you, princess, but I do think you need to talk to him."

I stared at him, surprised. My dad was so mad when he found out what happened; I never thought he'd say for me to talk to him.

"But, dad..."

"Listen, baby. I know he hurt you and trust me, I will have a talk with him about what happen but you and Jace been through so much. I know you love him and I know he loves you. You have to give him a real chance, for your son."

"I gave him a real chance, dad. It lasted a day."

"You need to give him a chance away from that Penhallow girl as well as from Sebastian."

"I don't know, dad."

"Just think about it, baby. Can you really see yourself without him?"

"I'll think about it, I have to go. I'm picking him up."

"Okay, baby. You should leave before Junior comes back anyway."

I nodded and walked out the door. It takes about twenty minutes to drive to the airport. While I drove, I couldn't help but think about what my dad said. After what happen, my dad was the last person I expected to be on Jace's side. I loved Jace. That would never change, but could I trust him?

I arrived at the airport with twenty minutes to spare since Jace's flight was delayed a half hour. I walked to a cafe close to where Jace's plane was supposed to land. I had just gotten off the phone with my dad when Sebastian called me.

"Hello," I answered, surprised.

"Hey, are you busy?" asked Sebastian.  
"No, why, what's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked, suspiciously. Sebastian never had good news for me.

"I'm not proud of what I'm going to tell you and I hope that one day you'll forgive me but I lied to you. Jace never cheated on you, in high school and recently. Aline put me up to it because I wanted you since 9th grade."

"Sebastian..."

"No, please listen. Aline is more evil than I thought. I didn't know what I was getting into when she came up with her little plan. She wanted to break up you and Jace. I'm so sorry, Juliet."

"Why are you telling me now?"

"Nothing is going to stop Jace from being with you. He reminded my ribs that just recently."

"Did he hit you?" I asked, worried.

"Yeah but I deserved it. I shouldn't have done what I did. If I could take it back, I would. Aline has something planned, Juliet. I don't know what but do not let her break you guys up. Do not let her win."

"Sebastian, what do you mean?"

"I can't explain. I told her I was out of her plan so I have no idea what's she going to do but I just wanted to come clean."

"Thank you for telling me, I can handle Aline. I have to go."

"Goodbye, Juliet."

I hung up the phone and sighed. I looked at the clock and got up. Jace's plan should be here any moment. As I walked to the gate, I thought about everything that Sebastian just told me. Jace never cheated on me. He's been faithful. He never lied to me. A part of me was ecstatic about it but then another part of me felt terribly guilty. I didn't hear him out. I left a second time. I ignored him for two months. He probably hates me.

I stood outside the gate, waiting with heart beating out of my chest. Finally, I saw him emerge from the gate. He smiled brightly at me. He walked slowly towards me, a little too slowly. I ran at him and threw my arms around his neck. I couldn't stop myself. He laughed as he picked me up.

"Hello," he greeted with a chuckle.

I blushed as I pulled away from him. His arm still wrapped around my waist. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"I missed you," he whispered as he pulled me closer.

I didn't think my blush could grow but of course, Jace proves me wrong. My heart thumped.

"Uh, we should go. Junior is really excited to see you."

He sighed and unwrapped his arms but he kept one hand in mine.

"Where is he?" he asked as we walked to the baggage claim.

"At my dad's."

"Oh, does your dad know I'm here?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Does he know..."

"Yes, he knows about that too. Look, Jace, I wanted to talk to you about that. Sebastian..."

"Shh," he interrupted, "We'll talk later. How about a date? Tomorrow night?" I smiled and nodded. He let out a breath of relief.

"Good. Let's get out of here so I can see my son," he stated.

He quickly got his bags and we headed out to the car, all without him once letting go of my hand. We got into my car and headed to my dad's, riding in comfortable silence with Jace holding my hand in his. We drove up to my dad's house to see Junior playing in the front yard.

"MOMMY!" he shouted as I got out the car.

"Hey, baby. Did you have fun?" I asked.

"Yes, where's daddy?" I turned to see Jace walking towards us.

"DADDY!" shouted Junior as he ran towards Jace. I laughed.

My dad walked up behind me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"That's a picture perfect moment," he stated.

I smiled. Jace had put Junior on the car while Junior showed him the car my dad had bought him.

"Yeah, it is," I responded.

"Do what's right, baby." I nodded.

"Junior, come say thank you to Pop Pop. Daddy's probably busy and I need to get started on dinner." Jace picked him up and put him on the ground.

"Thank you, Pop Pop," exclaimed Junior.

"No problem, little man. I'll see you on Saturday," responded Dad.

"Jace, can you buckle him in for me?" I asked. He nodded.

"Does he know how?" asked my dad. I looked back and shrugged.

"We'll see," I chuckled, "thanks for watching him, dad."

"It's really not a problem, princess. I missed my grandson."

I smiled and gave him a hug. I walked over to the car to see Jace struggling with Junior's car seat.

"Ow, daddy. That hurt!" exclaimed Junior.

"Sorry, little man," answered Jace, frustrated.

I giggled. He turned and glared at me.

"You could have just called for me, Jace," I chuckled.

"I wanted to do it myself," he responded, pouting.

I walked over and rubbed my thumb over his bottom lip. I smiled as I heard him swallow deeply.

"Here, I'll show you."

I buckled Junior in and adjusted the straps.

"See, it's easy," I stated. I gasped and Jace reached around me. His arm gently grazed mine. I didn't realize he had walked up behind me.

"So you buckle it here?" he whispered, his lips barely touched my ear. I blushed.

"Uh, yeah. We should go," I responded, my voice breaking slightly.

He chuckled and walked around the car. I sighed and got in the driver's seat.

Jace's POV:

Damn, Juliet looked more gorgeous then she did two months ago. As we left her dad's house, I thought about how she jumped into my arms at the airport. It surprised me but it gave me hope. Maybe she'll forgive me, plus she let me hold her hand.

"Junior, what did you do at Pop Pop's house?" asked Juliet. I looked at her and smiled. I loved the sound of her voice.

"I helped Tori put icing on her cookies. Oh no, Mommy I forgot to bring you and daddy a cookie," he exclaimed.

"It's okay, baby," she responded, "What else did you do?"

"I colored and then Pop Pop took me outside and I chased him."

"That sounds fun. Now when we get home, I want you to show daddy where he's sleeping then clean your room. Okay?"

"Yes, mommy."

"I can sleep with you," I whispered.

I smirked as a really adorable blush spread across her cheeks. I reached over and rubbed the back of my hand against her cheek. She looked over at me and smiled. When we got to her house, I was amazed. It was the exact type of house that Juliet always said she wanted. It had a huge yard and a white picket fence. It was painted baby blue and had white shutters. There was a porch wrapping around the second floor. **(AN: Picture the house from The Notebook. If you haven't seen it, it's a great movie.)**

_Flashback_

_ I smiled as I woke up in Juliet's room. Last night we had done something amazing together, at least to me. I looked down and moved Juliet's hair from her face. Her face was angelic and she stared into space. She looked up and smiled. Suddenly fear ran through me. Did she regret what happen?_

"_How are you?" I asked, cautiously._

"_I feel amazing," she answered. I smiled. _

"_You don't regret last night?"_

"_Why would I regret it, Jace? I love you. I'm glad that you were my first." I smiled and cupped her cheek._

"_And I'm glad that you are mine but just now, you looked upset."_

"_I was just thinking about the future."_

"_What about it?" I asked._

"_I was just picturing what it's going to be like."_

"_How are you picturing it?"_

"_Well, I want to live in a baby blue house."_

"_That's specific," I teased._

"_There's more," she chuckled, "It would have white shutters and a white fence. I want a big yard so our kids could play. There would also be a big front porch so we could watch our kids play. I want a porch wrapping around the second floor so we could sit out at night and look at the stars without having to walk downstairs."_

"_That's a lot of detail, babe," I responded but now I could picture it myself._

"_That's what I want," she said._

"_Then that's what you'll get," I stated, kissing her on the forehead._

_End Flashback_

"You got your house," I said as we walked the steps.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you remembered. After we left, my dad bought us this old broken down house and he redid it for me," she answered as we walked inside.

As planned, Junior grabbed my hands and led me to a guest room.

"You sleep here daddy. Mommy sleeps in that big room over there," he said pointing down the hall, "and my room is over here."

He pulled me into his room. I looked around. He apparently loved the movie Cars. He had a car bed, poster and all the other bedroom accessories.  
"Wow, little man! You have a lot of toys!" I exclaimed.

"You want to play, daddy?"

"No, you know what mommy said. Clean your room. We can play later."

"Okay."

I smiled and walked to the guest room. I threw my bags on the bed, took a quick shower and then headed downstairs. Juliet was in the kitchen, looking at the oven. I couldn't help but lick my lips.

"You know I'm pretty sure that voyeurism is illegal," she said, standing up straight and turning around to look at me.

I smiled and walked slowly over to her. I put my hands at her hips and pulled her to me.

"You look beautiful. Can you blame me?" I whispered. She smiled and pushed me away.

"Dinner's almost done," she stated, walking away from me to the fridge. "Do you want something to drink?"

"That would be great," I answered.

I leaned against the counter as she handed me a beer. I glanced at her surprised. She smiled and shrugged.

"I bought a case for you," she said. I smiled.

"Mommy! I'm hungry!" exclaimed Junior as he ran into the kitchen and attached himself on my leg. I laughed as I picked him up.

"What are you? A monkey?" I teased. He giggled and Juliet walked over and kissed him on the forehead.

"It's almost done, baby. Is your room clean?"

"Yes."

"If I go upstairs and look at your room, it's going to spotless?" she asked.

"NO! Mommy, don't go upstairs!" he shouted. I snorted. Juliet hit me and rolled her eyes.

"Go clean your room or you are going to bed early."

"Okay."

He scrambled out of my arms and ran upstairs.

"Scary mom," I joked, grabbing her arm and her pulling towards me.

I smirked as I felt her body shiver at my touch. My eyes widened as she took a step towards me and wrapped her arms around my neck. She pulled my head down so that her lips were mere inches from mine.

"You don't need an excuse to touch me," she whispered.

"Why not? Why are you acting like nothing happened?" I whispered back.

"I talked to Sebastian today," she said, walking away to check on the chicken. I tensed, gripping the sides of the counter.

"Really? What did he tell you?" I asked. I didn't know whether she would be upset that I attacked him.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad that you hit him. He told me that you never cheated on me. EVER. He said it was all a plan by Aline."

I relaxed. She smiled as she took the chicken out and began to separate them onto three plates with all the sides she had made. I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

"And do you believe him?" I asked. She leaned her head to the side and smiled.

"Yes, I do," she answered.

"So you forgive me?"

She turned in my arms suddenly and wrapped them around my neck. She pulled my head down to hers. The moment our lips touched, my entire body relaxed. Our mouths moved in perfect sync together. I pulled her body flushed against mine. She bit my bottom lip and I groaned. Suddenly, we heard little feet running down the stairs. We pulled a part, leaving only our foreheads touching. I smiled, our faces flushed.

"There's your answer," she whispered.

"Mommy, I'm done!" shouted Junior as he ran into the kitchen.

"Good job. Go sit down, dinner's ready."

Junior nodded and ran out and I followed and sat down. Juliet brought out the plates and we sat down, like a family. Junior talked about every single detail that happened since I got off the phone with him this morning. After dinner, we all sat on the couch and watched a movie. Junior fell asleep somewhere in between on my lap.

"Do you want to tuck him in?" asked Juliet. I nodded and picked him up.

"Make sure you turn his night light on and don't close the door." I nodded again. I carried him up the stairs to his room and gently put him down. I pulled the blanket over him and kissed him on his forehead.

"Daddy, are you staying?" he whispered.

"Yes, little man. I'll be here in the morning."

"No, daddy. I mean forever. Are you going to live here with us?"

My heart tightened. I stared down at his face. He had so much hope in his eyes.

"I want to, little man, but it's up to your mom."

"You can make mommy let you stay. I don't want you to leave, daddy."

"I don't want to leave either but don't worry, okay? Go to bed. I love you, little man."

"I love you too, daddy."

I looked back to see him watching me. I smiled and walked downstairs. Juliet stood in the kitchen and washing the dishes. I walked behind her, pulled her hair back, and kissed her neck. She leaned back against me and smiled.

"Junior in bed?"

"Yes, now what shall we do?" I asked.

"We can watch another movie."

I nodded and she led me to the couch. I sat down as she picked a movie and put it in. She cuddled into my side. I groaned as I realized that she had picked Twilight.

"Babe, really?"

"What? It's a good movie."

"Baby, Edward isn't even a real vampire. He glitters in the sunlight. Isn't he supposed to sizzle to the ground and die?"

"Shut up!" she chortled, "Not all vampires do that."

"Apparently," I joked, "although all the vampire movies I've watched, the vampires stay away from light."

"Edward does too."

"Out of fear that people are going to see how gay he is because he glitters," I retaliated and she smacked my chest.

"Suck it up and watch the movie."

I smiled and kissed her on the forehead. I almost fell asleep because the acting was so bad but Juliet kept poking me if I even closed my eyes. As soon as the movie was over, Juliet yawned.

"Bedtime?" I asked. She nodded.

"It's been a long and early day. Did I tell you that your son woke up at seven am?"

"Early riser like me," I responded grinning, "okay you head to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Well, I was thinking that you could sleep with me, if you wanted to." I smiled.

"I'd love to," I answered. I followed her into her room, only stopping to grab my bags. We quickly changed and climbed into bed. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"I love you, Jace," she whispered.

"I love you too."

**Yay, they're finally happy :) I had some spare time before school starts again so this update came a lot faster. I should be able to get the next chapter up really soon but I don't like to make promises that aren't one hundred percent for sure. There will be one last chapter and an epilogue. I know I said two more chapters but things didn't work out that way.**

**Thanks to my beta icyfirelove3. Check out all her stories cause they are awesome :)**

**I started another story it's called Superhero, everyone should check it out. Instead of my OC, I used Clary. **

**Reviews make my day :)**


	14. Worth fighting for

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jace or any of the other characters besides Juliet, Carson, Zoey and Caden.**

Chapter Song: Worth Fighting For- Jackie Boyz

Juliet's POV:

"Mommy, daddy said wake up," shouted Junior.

I opened my eyes to see him staring at me with the cutest face. I smiled and glanced at the clock. Nine AM, at least they let me sleep an extra two hours. I chuckled. "Okay, baby. Where's daddy at?" I asked.

"He's making breakfast. Come on, mommy," urged Junior.

"Relax, Junior. Go downstairs while Mommy get's ready," I responded.

I quickly took a shower and got dressed. I walked downstairs to see Junior sitting at the table with Jace. I kissed Junior on the forehead and walked to Jace.  
"Does daddy get a kiss too?" tantalized Jace.

I giggled and leaned over to give him a kiss on the lips.

"All better?" I whispered.

He grinned and nodded. I stood up straight to see Junior smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" I teased, tickling him. Jace chuckled.

"You hungry? I made you a plate. It's in the microwave," offered Jace.

"Aren't you just a good boyfriend?" I taunted. He smirked as he got up to go to the kitchen. I sat across Junior as he told me how he had helped Jace make breakfast. Jace placed the plate in front of me and sat beside me.

"It smells delicious," I gushed as I took a bite. I almost moaned, "And it taste delicious too."

Jace smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist as I finished my breakfast. It felt great to actually be a family but Jace couldn't stay forever. He has a job in New York and his family but I have a job too and my dad is here in New Orleans. I looked at Jace as he talked to Junior. I really did miss him. I couldn't keep them apart and frankly, I didn't want to be away from him anymore.

"Babe, did you hear me?"

I shook my head as Jace's voice interrupted my thoughts. I smiled at him.

"What did you say?"

"I said that your dad agreed to come watch Junior tonight so that we could go on our date. He's coming here just in case we stay out late," he answered.

I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"What time is he coming?" I asked.

"Six or Seven."

"Where are we going tonight?"

"The questions never stop, do they?" he ridiculed with a smirk.

I grinned and leaned over to kiss him.

"Ew, mommy your kissing daddy!" exclaimed Junior. I looked over and snickered.

"I like kissing your mommy," retaliated Jace. I blushed.

"Ew, daddy, that's nasty," roared Junior.

I snorted. After breakfast, we went to the lakefront **(AN: A reviewer let me know that there are no beaches in New Orleans. I've never been there so I didn't know lol. Thanks Enilorac)**. I sat between Jace's legs and watched as Junior played in the sand. I leaned back as Jace's arms wrapped around my waist.

"I love this," I stated.

"What?" he asked, looking at me curiously.

"Being a family. I love waking up and seeing you with Junior in our home."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Of course, Jace," I answered.

"No, I mean do you want me to move here with you guys? I don't know if I'll be able to leave," he replied honestly.

"I can't ask you to do that. You have a job, Jace. Isabelle and Alec are in New York. Your family is there."

"No, my family is here, with you and our son. Isabelle and Alec are adults. They can deal without me. I think Alec might come down here anyway because he misses Zoey," he argued.

"But then Iz will be by herself."

"She has Simon, baby. Isabelle will be fine. My main priority is you and Junior. I can find another job."

"So can I," I stated.

"Baby, I would never take you away from the house that you've wanted your entire life and I could never take you away from your dad."

I sighed. Jace was so stubborn. I knew once he got something in his head, there was no fighting him.

"Just think about it, okay? I don't think I could leave you and if you move to New York, we wouldn't be alone. Here, you already have a house of your own. I can find another job and my family can fly here whenever they want," he added.

I nodded and looked at Junior.

"Mommy, look! It's Auntie Carson and Uncle Jem," shouted Junior.

I turned to see Carson and Jem walking towards us. They were staring at me and Jace, confused.

"Hey, J. Jace, I didn't know you were here," stated Carson.

"I flew in last night," he replied.

She nodded as she sat in the sand beside me, Jem sitting beside her. We sat there in an awkward silence, just watching Junior.

"Uh, Junior, do you want to go play in the water?" asked Jace.

Junior nodded, excitedly. Jace kissed me on my forehead and chased Junior out to the water.

"BE CAREFUL, JACE!" I shouted.

He nodded and carried Junior into the water. I watched them and smiled. I grabbed my camera and snapped a picture of them.

"Why is he here, Juliet?" asked Jem.

"Yeah, I thought you weren't going to talk to him," added Carson.

I explained to them about the phone call with Sebastian.

"So that horrid little bitch lied!" exclaimed Carson.

"Basically. I'm guessing she made some deal with Sebastian once she found out that I was in New York," I responded.

"Who does that?" asked Jem.

"I don't know but I'm done letting her ruin my relationship. I want my family. Jace, Junior and me are a family," I stated, smiling as Jace laid on the ground so Junior can bury him.

"Are you going to go back to New York?" asked Carson.

"We were just talking about it. He wants to move down here. Said that if we go back to New York, we wouldn't have any real privacy like we would have at the house," I answered.

"He's right," replied Jem.

"Yeah, you have a house. A big house that Junior's use to. It has enough room for all three of you guys and a big yard for Junior. It makes more sense to move here instead of New York," added Carson.

"Yeah, but Alec and Isabelle live there. His parents are there. That's his family," I argued.

"Juliet, you don't get it. Do you? You're his family. You guys are adults now. He doesn't need to be around his parents and his siblings. He wants, scratch that, he needs to be around you and your son," defended Carson.

I sighed. She was right, being in New Orleans would be the best for us. It would give us a chance to be a family and have our own home. I glanced at the clock.

"Babe, we should get going. It's four o'clock and we have to get ready," I called to Jace. He nodded and chased Junior back. I stood up and started gathering our things.

"Where are you guys going?" asked Carson as Junior jumped into her lap.

"Jace is taking me to dinner and a movie," I answered.

"Oh, that's sweet. Jace, are you coming to our engagement party?" asked Carson. Jace glanced at me."I didn't know you guys were engaged. Congratulations," answered Jace.

"We haven't had a chance to talk about it," I explained.

"Oh well, you should come," said Carson.

"Babe, of course he's going to come. He'll be Juliet's date," tacked on Jem. I blushed and kicked sand at him as he chuckled.

"I'll definitely be there," replied Jace.

"We should get going. See you guys later," I said as Jace grabbed the stuff from my hands, "Come on, Junior."

We stopped to get Junior dinner then headed home. I quickly changed into a blue halter dress that was decorated with white flowers. I curled my hair and applied light, natural make-up. By the time I was done, two hours had already passed. I walked out to see my dad talking to Jace. GREAT! I wonder how that conversation was going.

Jace's POV:

I sat in the living room with Junior as Juliet went to get ready for our date. I was nervous. Even though Juliet had already forgiven me, my mind was still going through a list of things that could go wrong and make Juliet give up completely. I was trying to listen to Junior who was talking animatedly when the door bell rang. I got up and opened the door to see Juliet's dad standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Jace," he greeted.

"Hello, Mr. Morgenstern," I replied.

"Please, Jace. You have been around long enough for you to call me Ash," he scolded.

I smiled and nodded my head. I opened the door wider and gestured for him to walk in.

"Hi, Pop Pop!" exclaimed Junior.

"Hey, little man," responded Ash, ruffling his hair. I smiled as Junior ran back to the couch. "Jace, I been meaning to talk to you."

I nodded and led him to the dining room table. I sat across from him and stared at my hands. I knew that this was coming. He wouldn't forgive me as easily as Juliet did.

"You love Juliet, right?" he asked.

"Of course," I answered, nodding, "I'm so sorry that I hurt her when she was in New York. I never wanted to do that to her and it was not intentional. I know that I am an idiot and I don't deserve her but I love her with every fiber of my being."

"Jace, I know you do. I know Juliet loves you too. You guys have been through a lot. I'm not here to attack you because there's never been a doubt in my mind about how you felt for her. She's my only daughter and she means the world to me. Yes, I don't want this to happen again but mistakes happen," he responded.

I stared at him in shock. I thought that I would be at the top of his hit list after everything. Juliet and her dad have always been really close. He didn't approve when me and Juliet started dating but after awhile, he really became like a father to me.

"So what did you want to talk about if you didn't want to yell at me for everything I did?" I asked curiously.

"I want to talk about that Penhallow girl and the Verlac boy," answered Ash. I sighed. I was done talking about them.

"What about them, sir?" I asked.

"I've already said this to Juliet once before but I want you to know this as well. You both need to give each other a chance without Verlac and Ms. Penhallow. Neither of them care about anything besides themselves. If you continue to fall into her little traps, it will ruin you guys one way or another," he explained.

"I know. I know. It took me a while to realize it but I don't plan on letting her ruin our relationship anymore."

"Good because you make my daughter happy and my grandson needs his father."

I smiled and looked over to Junior.

"You know, there are times that he reminds me of you," stated Ash, randomly. I looked at him, curiously.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He loves looking at himself. When you were little, you would carry around a mirror in your backpack just so you can look at yourself," he chuckled while I smiled. "I watched you grow up, Jace. I knew that you and Juliet would one day fall in love. You guys were always attached at the hip. I want you to remember though that nothing is ever easy. If you love her, stick with her through it all."

"I do love her and I will," I answered. He smiled.

"Daddy, what are you guys talking about?"

I turned to see Juliet walking over. She looked so gorgeous. I had to stop myself from letting my jaw drop. She grinned and winked at me. I stood up and walked over to her.

"Baby, you look stunning," I complimented as I grabbed her hand.

"Thank you," she whispered, blushing. I wiped my hand against her cheek, watching as her face brightened even redder.

"Excuse me," said Ash, "I am still in the room."

We laughed as we turned towards her father. "Thanks for watching Junior, Dad," said Juliet.

"No problem. You kids have fun," he responded. We nodded and started walking towards the door.

"MOMMY! DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" shouted Junior. His eyes already filling up with tears. Juliet sighed and picked him up.

"Mommy and daddy are going to go out for a little. We have some things to talk about. You have to stay here with Pop Pop and be a good boy. Maybe daddy will buy you a surprise if you're good."

Junior nodded and slid out of Juliet's arms. He walked over to me and yanked on my shirt. I smiled and leaned down.

"What's up, little man?" I asked.

"I want a puppy," he stated and walked away. I looked at Juliet and we all started laughing.

"I guess you're buying him a puppy," joked my dad.

"You better be really good if you want that," stated Juliet. "I mean the perfect little boy. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, mommy," answered Junior.

She nodded and I followed her out the door. I grabbed her hand as she walked down the stairs.

"Why are you in such a rush?" I asked.

"Sorry," she answered, slowing down, "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," I responded grinning. She glared at me.

"How do you even know how to get around New Orleans?" she asked.

"I called Zoey and asked her where should I go, then I google mapped it," I stated. She stared at me before she started giggling. I stared at her, confused.

"It would be a lot easier if you just told me where we were going," she explained, smiling.

"I am a man, babe! I don't need a woman to tell me how to get somewhere. I got this," I responded. Unfortunately, I don't think she took me too seriously because she started bursting out in laughter. I frowned as I got in the car.

"You'll see, baby. I'll get us there," I muttered.

_A half hour later_

"Jace, just tell me where we are going!" shouted Juliet.

"NO! I can find it," I responded, determined.

"Baby, I'm hungry and we can't stay out late. Please," begged Juliet.

I pulled the car over and sighed. "I wanted tonight to go perfect, baby. I'm sorry," I apologized.

I had everything planned. We were supposed to go to Juliet's favorite restaurant then a romantic walk on the beach before heading to see a movie. I know, it doesn't sound like the best date but Juliet and I have always been simple.

"Why are you apologizing, Jace?" asked Juliet, reaching over and pulling my face to look at her.

"I ruined it because I couldn't find the stupid restaurant."

Juliet smiled and leaned forward to gently placed her lips against mine.

"Stop trying to make everything perfect, Jace. Life isn't perfect. It wouldn't feel like us if it didn't include some imperfections," she whispered.

I smiled and pulled her against my chest. This is why I loved her. She knew exactly how to make me feel blameless when my own first reaction would be to blame myself.

"How about we grab some fast food and go to the the lakefront?" I asked.

She nodded and smiled. We pulled apart and I started the car. She pointed me into the direction of the closest fast food restaurant and within twenty minutes, we sat on the beach. We talked through everything and we filled each other in on everything that we missed these past three years as we ate our fries and burgers. Not the romantic meal that I was looking for but as I stared at Juliet, I realized that it didn't matter where we are or what we ate. As long as I was with her, everything was perfect. Her head laid softly against my shoulder as my arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Baby, do you remember what you said at the lakefront this afternoon about Junior and I being your family?" asked Juliet.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Would you really leave your job and your brother and sister?" she asked. I stared at her.

"Of course. If it meant that I could be with you and Junior, I would leave in a heartbeat," I answered.

"Would you resent me?" she inquired.

"Never. Baby, I want to be here with you and Junior but I'll only stay if you let me."

"Always," she muttered.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I always will let you stay. I want you here with us," she answered.

I smiled and held her tight. "Then I'm not going anywhere," I whispered and kissed her on her forehead.

Aline's POV:

I watched them as they sat on the beach, looking like the perfect couple. I wanted to scream every time I saw a kiss or a touch between them but I couldn't give myself away, not yet. I watched as they watched the sun go down, the perfect date and it should have been mine. I should be here with Jace. I should have had his kid, not that ugly Juliet Morgenstern.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

I turned to see a blonde barbie, glaring at me. Great! I remember her. Carla or Carlie or something like that. Juliet's best friend. I had to get rid of her before she got their attention.

"Do I know you?" I asked.

"Don't pretend that you don't remember me. I sure as hell remember you. You better stay away from them," she threatened. I narrowed my eyes.

"Or what," I whispered, menacingly.

"I'm not scared of you. Nobody is. THEY BELONG TOGETHER! Do you not get it? No matter what you do, no matter what game you try to play. YOU WILL NEVER WIN! You're only making them stronger," she shouted.

"Carson?"

I sighed as I heard that bitch's voice. I turned to see them both walking towards us. As soon as their eyes fell on me, their concerned look turned to anger.

"What the hell are you doing here?" exclaimed Juliet, reaching for me. I stepped back as Jace grabbed her by the waist and held her back.

"Aline, did you follow me?" he asked.

"Why would I do that? God, Jace. Get over yourself," I lied.

"What are the chances that you would be in New Orleans the same day Jace is, you stalker?" shouted Juliet while Jace tried to calm her.

"You are psycho!" I shouted back. I turned to walk away but Juliet grabbed my arm. Jace held tightly to her waist but he couldn't stop her from talking.

"You are not going anywhere until you hear this. You're going to leave us the hell alone. I'm sick of crying because you won't get over your sick obsession with a man that does not love you. A man that is madly in love with me and HIS son. I am the mother of his son. Even if he did not love me and loved you, you will never get rid of me!" she screamed.

I stared at her, speechless. I looked to Jace whose eyes were stony. He let go of Juliet and walked towards me.

"Leave me and my family alone. I don't love you and I will never love you. You were nothing but a good lay to help me get past the fact that Juliet was gone. It has always been Juliet. If you come back and try to ruin my relationship again, I will not hold her back. I will let her beat you down until you get the message, do you understand me?" he stated with no emotion whatsoever.

I shook my head. No. Jace loves me. I know that he loves me. It was all because of her. I took one look at her and lunged for her throat.

Carson's POV:

I reached for Aline but I wasn't fast enough. She pushed Jace aside and grabbed Juliet's throat. I tried to pry her off but she wouldn't let go. I looked for help from Jace but he hit his head on the concrete and he was slowly getting up. He wouldn't be able to function for at least three minutes. I looked around for a weapon. I could see Juliet starting to lose consciousness. Suddenly, I saw something shiny in Aline's hand. I gasped when I realized it was a knife. I grabbed a tree branch that had fallen in a recent storm, closed my eyes and swung. All I heard was a high pitch scream, and a thump. I opened my eyes to see Jace leaning over Juliet, blood seeping from her stomach.

"She still has a pulse, Car. Call 911."

I nodded and quickly dialed 911.

"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?"

"My friend was attacked, she got stabbed. We need an ambulance, please," I begged.

"Where is your location?"

I quickly gave her my address and told her to send the police. I hung up the phone and looked back at Jace. He held onto her body, tears streaming down his face. Juliet use to tell me how Jace was the strongest person in the world and here he was in tears for her.

"Jace, they're on the way," I whispered. He nodded.

"Where is she?" he asked.

I hesitated. Jace's expression had turned from concern and fear to pure anger. I pointed towards Aline's limp body.

"Is she dead?" he asked.

"I don't know. I don't think I hit her that hard," I answered.

"I'll kill her myself, if I lose Juliet."

"Jace, stop! Juliet wouldn't want you talking like that even if it was about Aline. If, God forbid, something did happen to Juliet, you have to be strong. You know why?"

He looked at me, blankly.

"For Junior. For your son," I said. He nodded. The police and ambulance arrived soon after. I wanted to go with Juliet but I knew there would be no way to pry Jace away from her so I opted for staying to tell the police what happen. Aline woke up as the police were putting her in handcuffs.

"HEY! HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON?" she shouted.

I watched as the officer read her her rights. She looked at me and smiled wickedly. I slowly walked up to her, unaware of the officers beside me to make sure I didn't try to kill her.

"Even if she dies, he would rather be alone then be with you so if you think about it, you did all this for nothing," I growled, "You are going to spend the rest of your life behind bars for attempted murder and if she dies, murder of the first degree when you could have just walked away and let them be."

"I hope the bitch dies," she sneered, "she took everything from me!"

"SHE TOOK NOTHING! SHE TOOK NOTHING FROM YOU! AND YOU JUST TRIED TO TAKE HER LIFE!" I shouted.

Aline grinned and cackled as the cops put her into the car. That bitch was psycho. The officer took me away to ask more questions but I couldn't get the sound of her laugh out of my head. Afterwards, he drove me to the hospital where Zoey, Jem, Juliet's Dad, Tori and a sleeping Junior, thank goodness for that, was waiting.

"What happen?" asked Jem, running to me immediately. I explained to them what happen.

"So she's gone for good?" asked Zoey. I nodded.

"Where's Jace?" I asked.

"They couldn't get him to leave her so they let him go in with them. She's in surgery," answered Jem as he rubbed my arms. I leaned my head against his shoulder and let the tears fall from my eyes.

"What if she isn't okay?" I whispered. Jem kissed my forehead and hugged me tighter.

"She will be okay. Juliet has never given up. She will fight, I know it," comforted Jem. I nodded and buried my face in his shoulder. She just had to be okay.

**Oh, you guys must hate me! I'm a terrible author for updating so late. I've been so busy with school and work. My life is just so much more hectic then it was a few weeks ago and for that, I do apologize!**

**So the epilogue is the last thing I am going to write and I will TRY to have it up as soon as possible!**

**Thanks to my beta icyfirelove3 for helping me throughout this entire story. BTW if you have not read any of her stories, you should do so like NOW because they are F A B O L O U S!**

**Another thing I would like to let you know is that I'm not sure if any of you guys read my other story Superhero but I have decided to let my beta icyfirelove3 take over that story because of my hectic schedule (I'm a people pleaser, I hate to make people wait). I'm sure that she will make it AMAZING! So please check that out as well. **

**Thanks to all that have reviewed, favorited, and followed. You guys are the best!**

**Reviews make my day :)**


	15. Piece of Heaven: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters beside Juliet, Carson, Zoey, and Caden.**

**Chapter Song: Piece of Heaven-Ebrahim**

Jace's POV:

Sometimes you don't know what you have until you lose it and by then its way too late to try to fix what's broken. It's kind of like dying; well that's how I see it. You're reaching for something that's far out of your grasp. You forget about everything else besides that one thing that you want so bad. It's like your last lifeline. That's how I felt watching Juliet lie in a hospital bed.

There wasn't a sound in the room besides the beeping of the monitors. I held her hand tightly in mine, silently begging her to wake up. It had been two days since Aline had stabbed her. Ash tried to get me to go home and rest but I couldn't. If I left without her, it might mean living without her forever. I glanced at Junior, who lay asleep on the couch against the far wall. He was staying with Juliet's father but refused to go home tonight. Somewhere in his head, he was thinking the same thing I was. This might be it. She may not wake up. I didn't look up as the door opened. I had been distantly aware of the nurses and other visitors that came in and out of the little hospital room.

"Jace."

I sighed. Isabelle and Alec flew down with Will from New York the night of the incident. I had yet to see them.

"What, Isabelle?" I answered, my voice raspy and cold.

"Take Junior home and get some rest. Please," she begged.

"Isabelle, don't you understand? I can't leave. I can't leave without her. I want to be here when she wakes up," I responded. I could feel the sobs lodged in my throat. She wouldn't want me to cry.

"Jace, do this for your son. He needs you to be strong for the both of you. If he sees how broken you are, he'll lose hope that his mom will not wake up. We have to have hope, Jace. That's what we need to hold on to and I can see it in your eyes right now, you're losing hope. Go home and get some rest, she would want you to," she urged, placing her hand gently on my shoulder.

I shook my head and placed my head in my hands. "What am I going to do without her, Isabelle? I just got her back. I can't lose her," I whispered.

"You are not going to lose her, Jace. Juliet is fighting, I know it. She would never leave you and Junior behind. She's fighting to stay alive and all we can do is let her fight. We have to be here to hope and pray for her. Give her the strength to get through this and be here when she wakes up. And she will, Jace, she will wake up."

I looked up at Juliet's face. She looked peaceful as if she was fast asleep but I knew she wasn't. Isabelle was right. I had to be the adult in this. I glanced at Junior and sighed. My son needed me right now. I stood up and leaned over to place a kiss on Juliet's forehead.

"I don't know if you can hear me, baby, but I need you. Please don't leave me," I whispered, "I'll be back, baby."

I straightened up and sighed again. I nodded at Isabelle and went to pick up Junior."Daddy?" he said groggily.

"Sorry to wake you, little man," I responded.

"Where are we going, daddy?" he asked leaning his head in the crook of my neck.

"Home. We'll come back to see mommy tomorrow, okay?" He nodded and wrapped his arm tightly around my neck.

"I love you, mommy," he whispered. I felt my heart constrict at that moment. I tightened my grip on Junior and walked out.

When we got home, I tucked Junior into bed. It was already ten o'clock at night.

"Daddy?" he whispered as I began walking out the door.

"Yeah, Junior?" I asked, curiously.

"Will mommy come back to us? Pop Pop said she's taking a really long nap but I miss her," he answered.

I felt a tear fall from my eyes as I slowly walked back towards his bed. I sat on the edge and sighed. If it was my dad, he would have told the truth. My dad always liked to give it straight but looking into Junior's sad face, I couldn't be my dad in the moment. I had to give him hope.

"I know, little man. I miss her too but she'll come back to us really soon. I promise," I responded. I pulled him into my arms as we both began to cry, "Hey, want to sleep with daddy tonight?"

He nodded his head and I carried him to the master bedroom. I laid him down on the bed and quickly went into the bathroom to change. I came out and he was already fast asleep again. I could see the tears still on his face. I wiped it away and climbed into bed. It didn't feel right without her. Nothing seemed to feel right without her. I fell asleep immediately. It felt like I had just fallen asleep when my phone rang. I glanced at the clock to see it was four AM. Who would be calling me at four AM? I looked back at Junior who was asleep and sighed. I climbed out of bed and walked out as I answered the phone.

"Hello."

"Hello, is this Mr. Lightwood?" responded a male's voice.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked.

"It's Dr. Sanchez from Mercy Hospital. She's awake," he answered.

Juliet's POV:

It was dark and so cold. I wanted to open my eyes and let a little light in but I couldn't. It was like someone had glued my eyes shut. I could hear two people talking, male and female but I couldn't make out the words. I just knew that they were talking about me. I wanted to scream and beg them to help me but I couldn't find my voice. The voices got quieter and quieter as if the people were leaving. I tried to run after the voices, beg them to come back but I felt like I was running in circles. I was just about to give up when I heard his voice.

"I don't know if you can hear me, baby, but I need you. Please don't leave me...I'll be back, baby." Jace. I knew his voice anywhere.

"I can hear you, Jace. Help Me!" I wanted to scream but nothing but silence came out. Where was I? Suddenly, I saw a bright light beckoning me to follow it. I wanted to. I wanted all this pain to go away but something stopped me. Jace's voice begging me not to leave him. Junior's face. My dad's face. Isabelle. Carson. Zoey. Will. Jem. Alec. Jace. I couldn't leave him, any of them. I forced myself to turn away from the light. I could feel it slowly fading behind me.

My eyes opened and I had to blink a few times before the room became clear. I was laying in a hospital room. The walls were bare, white and the only things in the room were my bed and the monitors. I was so focused on examining the room and trying to go through everything that happened that I jumped when the nurse came in the room.

"Oh, you're awake," she said, surprised. She was young, maybe late twenties. She had blonde hair that fell just above her butt. Her eyes were a sparkling icy blue color. She smiled, "I'll just go get a doctor, sweetie. I'll be right back."

She walked out before I could respond. I've never been so confused in my life. What happen? I remembered being on the date with Jace. I remember hearing Carson yelling. And I remember her. Aline. Instantly, images from that night popped into my mind.

The crazy look in her eye. The angry look in Jace's eyes. Aline's hands wrapping around my throat. Carson trying to pull her away. Jace, unconscious on the ground. The knife piercing my stomach. I gasped just as the doctor walked in.

"Hello, Ms. Morgenstern. I am Dr. Sanchez. How are you feeling?" he asked. Dr. Sanchez was a middle-aged doctor, possibly middle 30s. He had caramel skin and dark brown hair. He stared at me, curiously.

"It hurts a little but other than that I'm fine," I answered.

"You've had enough time to heal but you still have a long way. Do you remember what happen?" he responded. I nodded, slightly. My head hurt if I moved too much.

"Where's Jace?" I asked.

Dr. Sanchez looked taken back by my question but quickly recovered.

"Yes, the young man who spent the last two days here with you. He went home to get some rest. He had your son with him today. Would you like me to call him?" he asked.

"Yes, please. Thank you, sir," I answered.

Dr. Sanchez nodded and walked out. I tried to sit up but was immediately stopped by the searing pain in my side. It hurt a lot more than I initially thought. I laid back down and waited for Dr. Sanchez to come back in.

"He is on his way. I assume he's very excited. " stated Dr. Sanchez.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, confused. It felt like just yesterday.

"Just about two or three days. We were a bit worried that you wouldn't wake up. Your pulse was very low when you were brought in but normally, victims of an attack like yours don't stay asleep for as long as you did," he responded.

"When can I go home?"

"I want to monitor you for just one more night. If all your tests come up fine tomorrow then you'll be home by tomorrow night. Anxious to get home to your son?"

"Something like that. Everyone must have been worried sick."

"Yes, many of your friends and family have come to visit you. I've never seen so many visitors for one patient before. You have a very good boyfriend, Ms. Morgenstern. Today was the first night that your friends were able to get him to leave your side," he explained.

Suddenly the door burst open. Jace stood in the doorway with a sleeping Junior in his arms. He laid Junior on the couch and wrapped a blanket around him. He stood up and stared at me. His blonde hair was messily tousled. He wore a shirt that looked like he had just pulled it out of the laundry. His jeans were the same pair he wore on the date. He slowly walked towards me and gently pulled me into his arms. I immediately relaxed into his embrace. I could feel his body shaking slightly as if he was trying to hold in his sobs. He pulled away and I could see the shine in his eyes.

"I've never seen you cry before, Jace," I stated as I rubbed the back of my hand against his cheek.

"I never thought that you were dead before," he retaliated. I smiled and gently pulled his face down to mine. Our lips met and I felt, more than heard, him sigh in relief. I pulled away and smiled.

"I'm sorry for worrying you," I apologized.

"Baby, only you would apologize for getting hurt," he teased, "It wasn't your fault and nobody blames you. Your dad and everyone will be here in a few hours. Visiting hours are over and don't start again until nine am but the Doctor bent the rules a bit for me. I was so worried, babe. I didn't know if you were ever going to wake up," he rambled.

"Sh, baby. I'm awake. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," I soothed and squeezed his hand, "but I'm very tired."

"Go to bed, Juliet. I'll be here when you wake up. I promise," he responded. I smiled and nodded. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep but not before hearing Jace whisper, "Thank the Angels that you are alive. I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered before falling asleep.

**Two Weeks Later(A/N: It's still Juliet's POV)**

After the doctor finally let me go home, life slowly got back to normal. I still had a lot of pain medication and sometimes had to sit down if I had been walking too much, which I didn't mind since Isabelle's been wanting to go shopping since I woke up. I was not ready for that. Jace fussed over me like crazy. It was actually really sweet and refreshing to have someone there 24/7 to help me and Junior. As for Aline, she was gone for good. Never heard from her again. As far as I know, she was in jail awaiting trial for attempted murder. I was in no rush for her to be charged because that meant I would have to testify against her and I don't know if I could face her in a court room.

Carson and Jem's engagement party was today because they had decided to push it back until I felt better, which I was grateful. I would have been really disappointed that I had missed it, even if it was just to celebrate the initial engagement and not the actual wedding. I stood at the restaurant and looked around at all the guests.

Will had brought Clary down to be his date. I finally got to meet her. She seemed like such a sweet, innocent girl and definitely not Will's typical type of girl but just the look in his eye when she spoke to him or even when she was near, I knew that it didn't matter. Despite his reluctance to believe in love, he was falling in love with her.

Isabelle had brought Simon and they stood by the bar talking to Alec and Zoey, who looked happy and cozy. Alec's arm was wrapped tightly around Zoey's waist, who leaned in closed to him. She glanced at me and smiled. I smiled back and gave her a thumbs up. Carson and Jem flitted around the room, talking to everyone. Carson looked so happy and Jem looked just as happy. I couldn't be any happier for them. Everyone I loved was in this room right now.

"Mommy!"

I turned and grinned as Junior ran to me. He gently jumped into my arms. He knew that he had to be careful because my stitches were still healing. I picked him up and kissed his cheek. I laughed as he wiped it away and grimaced.

"Ew, mommy. That's nasty," he frowned.

"Mommy is going to give you kisses everyday for the rest of your life so deal with it," I teased. He giggled and jumped from my arms.

"Come here, mommy. Daddy has a surprise," he exclaimed, dragging me to the center of the room.

"What kind of surprise? Where is daddy?" I asked, worried. Jace had been very fidgety and nervous all day but Carson had kept me busy with preparing for the party that I never got the chance to ask him. I glanced at my friends who all stared at me, grinning. Oh, Angel! They're in on it too. Suddenly, the music stopped and a new, slower song came on.

"_She was perfection__  
__When I first laid eyes on her__  
__Nev__er thought in a million__  
__She could exist on God's green earth__  
__Spent some time apart__  
__But I always knew deep in my heart__  
__Nothing could compare__  
__To the love that we shared"_

I gasped as Jace walked out, singing. He wore a black dress shirt and red tie. He leaned against the wall, in the seductive way he always did. He stared at me, lovingly as each word poured out his mouth._  
__  
__"Should we never meet again__  
__At least I can say__  
__That I called you my friend__  
__You were my little piece of heaven__  
__And that's all that I n__eed__  
__  
__From throwing sand in the sandbox__  
__Holding hands in the shade__  
__Singing songs at late night__  
__Touching elbows in first grade__  
__I'll never forget a moment__  
__All the good and the bad__  
__All our time was well spent__  
__I count the blessings that we had__  
__  
__Sometimes I wond__er__  
__If you sit and think about me__  
__Well that's okay, girl, if you don't__  
__I'm sure you got your own life to live__  
__All I know is that my life__  
__Has never been the same since__  
__You flashed that pretty smile in front me__  
__Made me never want to say goodbye__  
__  
__Should we nev__er meet again__  
__At least I can say__  
__That I called you my friend__  
__You were my little piece of heaven__  
__And that's all that I need"_

He pushed himself off the wall and slowly walked towards me. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. My heart thumped in my chest as he grabbed my hands in his and spun me around as he sang. _  
__  
__"From throwing sand in the sandbox__  
__Holding hands in the shade__  
__Singing songs at late night__  
__Touching elbows in first grade__  
__I'll never forget a moment__  
__All the good and the bad__  
__All our time was we__ll spent__  
__I count the blessings that we had__  
__  
__You told me right from the start that__  
__You didn't want to play with my heart__  
__It was risk that I decided to take__  
__Now I don't regret a thing__  
__No I don't regret it one bit__  
__You were so precious to me__  
__In the time that w__e spent__  
__You were my piece of heaven on earth__  
__That I'll never forget__  
__  
__From throwing sand in the sandbox__  
__Holding hands in the shade__  
__Singing songs at late night__  
__Touching elbows in first grade__  
__I'll never forget a moment__  
__All the good and the bad__  
__All our time wa__s well spent__  
__I count the blessings that we had_

_From throwing sand in the sandbox__  
__Holding hands in the shade__  
__Singing songs at late night__  
__Touching elbows in first grade__  
__I'll never forget a moment__  
__All the good and the bad__  
__All our time was well spent__  
__I count __the blessings that we had"_

I gasped as he suddenly dropped down to one knee. I could feel my hands starting to shake. It was no longer a room filled with everyone I loved. It was me and it was Jace. Everyone else disappeared. He smiled at me, with his perfect smile, as he pulled a velvet box out of his pocket.

"Juliet Morgenstern, I've loved since we were six years old. You were my first date, my first kiss, my first girlfriend and now you are the mother of my son. There has never been another girl that could ever compare to you, in my eyes. You are perfect in every possible way. I loved you yesterday, I love you today, I will love you tomorrow and every day for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

I could see the doubt in his eyes, the deep fear he had that I would refuse him. I couldn't think straight. The tears were openly falling from my eyes as I stared at him. I smiled.

"Yes, Jace. Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" I answered, nodding my head vigorously. He breathed a sigh of relief, and gently slipped the ring on my finger. He stood up and I wrapped my arms around him, tightly as he spun me around. The sudden eruption of applause, brought back all my friends and family who had been watching. I could see tears in my friends eyes and approval in my dad's as he clapped, loudly. Junior ran to us and Jace scooped him up into his arms with ease.

"Daddy's staying?" asked Junior, excitedly.

"Yes, baby. Daddy is staying forever and ever," I answered.

Jace smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

"Ew, gross!" shouted Junior and jumped from Jace's arms. We watched as he ran away, hit Will in the back of the leg and ran towards my dad when Will started chasing him. I chuckled and turned back to Jace. His arms circled my waist and pulled my close, gently. He kissed me softly before placing his forehead against mine and smiling.

"I love you, Jace Lightwood," I whispered.

"I love you too, Mrs. Lightwood," he whispered back.

**Finally a happy ending. I want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted, and even the people who read it and didn't care for it. I love writing so much and I'm so happy to get some positive feedback. BTW guys, definitely check out the song. I LOVE IT!**

**Thank you to my BETA icyfirelove3! She was an amazing BETA and IS an amazing writer. Please check out all of her stories especially the one that she so kindly took over for me. I can't wait to see where she takes it but I'm sure that it will be amazing. **

**When I started this story, I didn't know where it was going to end up. I'm a free-writer so I don't plan out everything in a story like most people do but I love where it went and how it ended. I'm taking a break from fanfiction because of my hectic schedule. Work and school is taking over my life but I hope to one day come back and be able to write again. I will still be reading, just not enough time to write. **

**Again, thank you so much for sticking with me throughout the entire story. You guys are awesome :) **


End file.
